


The Prince Within

by OhHamilton



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHamilton/pseuds/OhHamilton
Summary: Heavily influenced by the retelling of Beauty and the Beast by Serena Valentino.The Beast Within as told with the exquisite snark of Severus Snape and filled with Harry Potter characters.What if Beauty and the beast was told from the beast's perspective? What if there were no plot holes?Starring Snape as the Beast and Harry as the lovely Beau.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *insert all the usual disclaimers of me not owning the characters and not making any money from this*
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, not even read a second time so try to forgive my errors. It started as a fix to writers' block and is now something a bit more...
> 
> A/N 31/07/2019: I had given up on this one for a while, but after hitting another batch of writers' block I went back through and fixed a whole lot of things that bothered me the first time around.

The Beast slumped on the stone bench in the middle of his rose garden. The plants had a life of their own, curling around the trellis, vines creeping along the ground. He normally wished they would wend their way into him, wrapping around his cold and aching heart and tear it apart.

Now, his mind was filled with the exquisite young man currently inhabiting his castle. Harry was so noble and kind, willing to trade places with his mother as a prisoner in the castle dungeon. The Beast marvelled at the devotion, the love required for such a sacrifice. He wished he was capable of such things.

He contemplated his castle where it speared into the sky, trying and failing to imagine what it looked like before the curse took over. It was different now, of course, just like he was. Dark, menacing, vicious. He could only imagine how it looked from a distance, perched atop a mountain, edges rough as if it was carved from the mountain top itself. The surrounding forest was wild, filled with dangerous creatures.

Only after he was confined to the grounds and mansion did he succumb to such maudlin thoughts, contemplating the castle and how it would be perceived. He snorted derisively to himself. Clearly, solitude was addling his mind. Still, it had taken a little while, in the beginning, for him to realise that he was not truly alone in the castle. The statues stalked him, watching him constantly. The feeling never went away and so, he was soon driven from the castle, endlessly pacing the grounds to try and escape their silent judgement.

Once, when he was still human, he had loved hunting in his extensive forests. Once he became something to hunt he had retreated to the West Wing until claustrophobia had gripped his heart. He could feel his heart beginning to race at the confining memory, the castle had swallowed him whole and what was spat out was a shadow of a man, more beastly monster than anything else.

Pushing aside the downward spiral, he tried to focus on the beacon of hope within the walls of his prison. It calmed the Beast to think of him, Harry, his beau. He looked upon the silvered pool tinkling at the centre of the garden, clinging to the momentary tranquillity it afforded. He had often come here to find solace and peace in this small corner of his gardens. Always careful to never glimpse his reflection, the horror shown there would only tear him apart.

He had been almost obsessed with his reflection when the curse had begun. He had always looked remarkably youthful, ethereal even, men and women had thrown themselves at his feet. The lines that had begun carving themselves into his form had made him look older, more menacing and he had revelled in it. The curse had continued, progressing further until… Now he couldn’t stand the sight of his monstrous visage. All of the mirrors had been destroyed in one of his blind rages; no pool of water was permitted to be still. Every misdeed, every crime had been carved into his skin, he was no longer able to lie to himself.

Shaking himself, he endeavoured to refocus once more. He had a beautiful man, a willing captive inhabiting his castle and he couldn’t even have a conversation with him. Fear gripped his heart, would it forever keep him from living any kind of life? Forcing him from the castle where it had once kept him locked inside.

His musings were disturbed by the click of tiny heels on the stone path leading to his garden. Jerking around, he watched as the three witches made their way into the secluded space. They were indistinguishable from each other in shades of moonlight. Their hair was long and white, eyes soft silver, lips pale pink; they looked like ghosts hovering before him. Their finery glittered like stardust, their glances and movements conveying a silent conversation between the three that no one else would ever be able to follow.

They seemed to be taking their measure of him, and he bore it silently, their tinkling laughter making his hackles rise but he refrained from reacting. They appeared and disappeared as they pleased, fading away like morning mist. Something in their behaviour mocked the tiny flicker of hope in his heart.

Daphne was the first to speak, tone cruel. “So, you managed to finally snag yourself a pretty bauble.”

He didn’t bother asking how they knew about Harry, they always knew.

“We’re surprised Beast.” Astoria sneered.

“Astonished even.” Luna spat.

“We expected you to have deteriorated Beast.” Daphne cocked her head to peer at him. “We dreamed of you lost in the woods.”

“We dreamed of you being hunted.” Astoria giggled.

“We saw you being slaughtered, your head mounted on the wall of the tavern.” Luna’s expression was positively gleeful.

“Why, you’re even wearing clothes Beast, trying to cling to humanity are we?” The three chanted in unison.

The Beast shrank back in fear, loathing that they were reminding him of his nature. The monster within clawed inside his chest roaring to be released, to rip and tear apart the witches that had cursed him.

Daphne laughed, the sound was cold and harsh in the night air. “There’s our little beastie!”

Astoria lent towards Luna and said in a stage whisper. “He will never succeed, Harry’s heart will be forever closed to him, no matter how desperate he is to break the curse.”

“He is too far gone I daresay.” Luna replied.

“Perhaps he could gain a little pity by showing his beau what he looked like before.” Astoria sneered again.

“Pity yes, but not love, never love. No love for our little beastie!” Luna was verging on deranged.

The Beast had learnt long ago there was no point in responding, it only drove them into a frenzy of torment at his expense. He had learnt to simply bare it. He deserved punishment after all.

“In case you have forgotten pet, here are the rules laid down by us. You must love and that love must be returned with true loves kiss, before your twenty-fifth year. Your love may use your mirror, as you do to see the world beyond your kingdom but can never know of your curse or the details of it.” Daphne was smug beyond belief.

The Beast could only bear it, silence was his only choice left.

“You will notice that your love sees the castle differently to you, it will be a beautiful enchanting place for them. The true horror of the curse is reserved for you and you alone.” Astoria continued.

“This is a blessing beastie, you are the only thing in this castle, on these grounds, that will cause fear in your love.” Luna giggled wildly.

“When was the last time you looked in the mirror Beast? Or gazed on the rose?” Daphne cocked her head, pity in her eyes.

There had been a time when he couldn’t tear himself away from the rose but lately, he couldn’t stand the sight of it. He had thought, when the triplets had arrived tonight, that they were here to tell him his time was up. But they were just here to mock him, to push him further into the monster he had become.

Daphne’s cackle wrenched him from his musings. “Not long now!”

“Not long at all beastie!” Astoria joined in on her sisters' cackle.

“Soon, the last petal will fall and you will be frozen like this for eternity, cursed to suffer for your failings.” Luna twirled on the spot.

“And on that day we will celebrate!”

“We will dance!” They finished in unison.

The Beast finally worked up the strength to speak. “What of the others? Are they to remain cursed along with me? Doomed for eternity?”

Luna’s eyes widened in wonder. “Is that concern I hear? That’s new.”

“Concern for himself more like.” Astoria’s expression was filled with hate.

“For himself, always himself, only himself.” Daphne murmured.

“Why the sudden concern for others? You never gave them a second thought before, unless it was to punish them.”

“Are you afraid of what they will do to you when the curse becomes permanent?”

“Or are you afraid what your love will think?”

“I can’t wait to see, sister.”

“It shall be gruesome.”

“We shall revel in watching it.”

“Don’t forget beastie, true love, given and returned, sealed with a kiss before the last petal falls.”

He watched as the three faded into mist leaving him alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Chip = Creevy boys


	2. Chapter 2

He wandered aimlessly amongst the gardens but soon noticed that all of the statues were shifting just out of his line of sight, directing him back to the gaping maw that was the entrance to the castle. He worried that if he entered once more, the castle would finally devour him whole, leaving nothing but shadows and pain behind. With a resigned sigh, he stopped fighting the statues and made his way back.

The Beast thought about what the sisters had said, he couldn’t help but wonder how Harry saw the cursed servants, how the enchantment appeared to him.

As he made his way towards the dining room, he could hear voices coming from Harry’s room. Creeping down the hallway, he could just make out what Harry was saying.

“I won’t have anything to do with that… that monster!” He cried.

The Beast saw red, monster, was he? “If he doesn’t eat with me, he doesn’t eat at all.” He growled. Rounding the corner there was nothing except a disapproving candelabrum. “He called me a monster!”

Rage swirled, the confrontation with the three witches, now this? It was too much, he rushed to the West Wing. He ripped and tore, destroying banisters, walls, what little furniture remained in his pain and anger. Some small part of him was fascinated by his loss of control, the descent into the beast he was becoming. Destruction rained down around him.

Initially, he had been fascinated by the subtle differences in his face, revelling in being able to cut down his detractors with a look rather than words. He had spent long hours staring at his reflection in the mirror then, trying to figure out which heinous crimes created the most fascinating effects on his visage. Disregarding that it was a degenerative curse and as such the effects would never abate.

The sisters knew of his compulsion, finding endless amusement in his antics, tormenting him as he stopped being besotted with his own reflection. Here he was now, being taunted by insane witches when he had been a Prince!

What did Harry know anyway, what did he think he had seen by the poor light in the dungeons. But he knew, had called him monster. Leave him to the servants, let them weave tales of his failings! Let them confirm how vile he was, he cared not, he was the monster after all. Monsters had no feelings, especially not the sentiment of love.

He slumped over in his bed, exhaustion hitting him like a wall. The sisters had implied that Harry was his only shot. Liars! He could have made the man fall in love with him if he had been at his best; dapper, handsome, proud.

People had been so easy to manage back then, a little flattery, sweet words, tender touches were enough to captivate even the most difficult of conquests. Most were drawn in by his looks alone. The way he looked now though, he had no idea where to begin anymore. Hefting himself to his feet, he felt the rough and tattered sheets with the pads of his paws. Perhaps he should let the servants in to clean and dust, help him live more like the human he used to be, less like the monster he had become.

His legs shook with fatigue as he moved to the mantel where his enchanted mirror was mounted. He braced for a moment before looking at his reflection, it had been so long, he had to see what his odious deeds had done to his face. A tarnished reflection stared back at him.

Monster.

The only thing that remained of his were his eyes, obsidian pools gazed back, filled with the pain of humanity. Everything else reflected what he feared, what he had become. His knees buckled, world going fuzzy around the edges. His mind retreated from the horror of the present, flinging itself into a memory of the past, before his curse.

Before the curse, life had been good to the Prince. To hear the sisters tell, his beauty had hidden a laundry list of misdeeds and nasty stories until they had swept in and cursed him, forcing him to deform to reflect each and every terrible act, removing the guise behind which he hid.

Back then, back before, life had been good for him. He hadn’t held with all the romantic poppycock pitched to Princes. He was more than sleeping princesses, and damsels in distress. He was better than that. He learnt early on that he didn’t need to slay a dragon to have a fair maiden kiss him. He found great success swaggering into the local tavern with a great elk thrown over his shoulders. Life was good, everyone loved and worshipped the Prince, and he knew it.

He relished in the earthy brutality of his life then. Sitting in a tavern, covered in dirt and grime and blood, surrounded by the adoring masses, he couldn’t have been more handsome, more desirable. The tavern was filled with his kills mounted on the walls, proof of his skills. At one point, the owner, Aberforth, commented he would need to move to a larger premise.

The only person who had more kills under his belt was his best friend, Lucius. On this particular night, Lucius had scattered a handful of coins over the bar, much to the surprise of the bartender, Aberforth.

“Drinks on me tonight boys! We are celebrating the Prince’s engagement!”

Cheers and moans of sadness echoed through the tavern, the Prince would no longer be available and half the town rejoiced, the other half were devastated.

“She is the most beautiful girl in town, I’d be jealous if you weren’t my best friend.”

That they were, best friends from youth. From their first meeting, they had been a pair, two sides of the same coin. Lucius was the dark to his light. They had always competed, running side by side through life. Then again, was that just what he wanted to see, or was he simply keeping his enemy close?

It had endlessly amused him, listening to Lucius bragging about himself. He talked about his beautiful hair, his fine features, the strength of his arms. The one thing they shared and revelled in was a vindictive cruelty. Yes, they were very much alike, even in their differences. It was their similarities that drew them together.

Lucius was the first to tell him about Narcissa. How she was poor, a pig farmer of all things, in a desperate attempt to prevent the prince from shaming himself with the marriage. Initially, he dismissed the claims, putting it down to jealousy, after all, who wouldn’t want his beautiful bride for himself. If she had been, there was no chance that the Prince would marry so far beneath him, irrespective of how beautiful she was, a pig farmer was not an acceptable queen.

He made the decision, it was too risky, he would not marry the woman.

The Prince sent for her the next day.

When she arrived, she was a vision of loveliness, painted in silvers and golds, shimmering as she stepped out of the carriage. He sighed in relief, Lucius was clearly mistaken, Narcissa could not possibly be a farmers daughter. Lucius was simply jealous that he had managed to obtain such a beauty for his arm. He was glad in that moment, that she had no idea that he intended to end things, but in his heart, he felt he had betrayed her.

“My darling Narcissa, you are a vision of beauty, the gods favour you on this day.”

She looked up at him through her lashes and flushed prettily. She was simply adorable. Pale hair, soft blue eyes paired with the delicate pink flush, his mouth watered a little. How could he had possibly thought she was the daughter of a pig farmer? It was laughable to imagine her amongst the muck when she was a sparkling dew dropped fairy. He would make Lucius pay for his lies and deception.

“Come, my love, let us take a ride through the castle grounds.”

He didn’t mention Lucius’ lies, it was too vile, too low to repeat. He would not cause ill will between his best friend and bride, they would have to interact for the rest of his life. A small vindictive part of himself whispered that he would relish in the knowledge that Lucius would be forced to stand there, at his wedding, while he married Narcissa, the woman his best friend wanted. Knowing that Lucius’ attempts to break them apart had failed, that the other man would never have the picture of innocent beauty for himself.

He could not blame Lucius for trying to steal Narcissa away from him. She was the best of the best, the sweetest most beautiful, deliciously succulent fruit that the kingdom had to offer. The Prince decided to laugh the whole incident off and focus on what he loved; hunting, drinking, spending the taxes collected from his people and chasing the beautiful people who inhabited his land.

Yes, there was Narcissa, he loved her like he loved his castle, his favourite horse, his exquisite clothing. He treasured her for her beauty and sweetness. She would be the centre jewel of his collection, the perfect finish to his life. He had chosen her for her beauty and poise, she would be perfect for the kingdom and he felt entirely justified in his decision.

The wedding continued even though Lucius continued to harp on him about Narcissa and her family.

Finally, the other man snapped. “If you will not believe what I say, then allow me to show you!”

So they saddled their horses and rode for several miles until they reached a ramshackle farmhouse at the end of a dead-end road. There was Narcissa, standing in a pen, feeding the pigs. She was in a simple white dress with mud to her knees. Her hair was dull, cheeks flushed with exertion when she finally looked up. He couldn’t help the expression of revulsion which washed across his face.

She dropped her pail, frozen, looking at the two men, speechless.

“Come here girl, is that how you greet a guest?” The Prince snarked at her.

Her eyes widened, and she stumbled forward “Of course.” She replied.

She approached slowly until finally, she stood by the shoulder of his horse, meek and tiny. “Hello my love, what brings you here?” She queried softly.

The Prince scoffed. “What brings me indeed. It boggles the mind how you failed to mention you were the simple daughter of a pig farmer.

Narcissa looked desperate and confused. “What do you mean my love?”

The Prince sneered cruelly. “Do not play coy with me, madam! How dare you lie to me in such a manner, keeping such things from me!”

Tears trickled down her pale face. “I never lied. You never asked about my parents. Why should it matter, we are in love after all!”

The Prince laughed, mocking her distress. “Love you? Love you?! Look at yourself! Pathetic, dirty, common! As if I could possibly love you!”

He sneered once more before turning to his best friend. “Come, Lucius, we are done here. My business is completed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Chip = Creevy boys


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late guys, I planned to post this yesterday but I had the worst day! I hope you enjoy :)  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Prince was leaning against the mantle of his fireplace, staring down into the flames. He mulled over memories of Narcissa, remembering her beauty. He tossed back the remaining mouthful of whiskey when a flash of what happened earlier cut through his reminiscing. He could dredge up pity for the woman but refused to allow anything else. She had lied to him, and he would not humour her any longer. He allowed his mind to roam through memories as he poured himself another glass. His manservant knocked softly on the door before easing into the room.

“Prince, my Lord, Miss Narcissa is here to see you.”

The Prince sneered in irritation. “I have already told you, I will not see her.”

The servant hesitated. “My Lord she is on the steps and refuses to leave unless you speak with her. Shall I have the guards physically remove her from the grounds?”

The Prince swallowed the remaining whiskey and gestured for the servant to go. “Very well, lead the way.”

Once he stepped out of the castle, he sneered at the vision on the steps before him. The woman he had once likened to an angel fallen to earth was now a pathetic snivelling creature. Her hair was lank and stringy, eyes swollen and red from crying. If seeing her in the mud with the pigs hadn’t removed the affection from his heart, the sight she presented now would have.

The shawl around her thin shoulders was ratty and worn, making her look like an old beggar woman. The harsh light cast over her skin made her look haggard and pallid. She clutched a lovely red rose, the only thing of beauty about her.

Her voice was scratchy and hoarse when she spoke. “My love, please, why did you treat me so poorly today? Surely you didn’t mean the cruel things you said.”

She broke down sobbing and he struggled to remember how he had ever thought she was adorable.

“I cannot marry you Narcissa, you must have known that from the start. Otherwise, why would you have lied to me?”

“But I didn’t know my love! Please, will you accept this rose as a reminder of the sweet times we shared? Won't you please let me in from the cold? Do you hate me so much?”

“Your beauty which so captivated me in these very gardens will forever be tainted by the horrifying scene I witness earlier and by this grotesque display.”

The pitiable woman before him straightened. Her hair swung back from her face, shawl slipping down, face suddenly clear and clean of all signs of distress. Her skin was once more pale and fresh, blue eyes bright and clear, hair white gold and shining, dress limned in silver moonlight, her form shimmering with stardust.

“I’ll never be quite as beautiful to you because you believe I am a simple pig farmers daughter?” Her nose scrunched with scorn.

Then he heard the voices, their musicality incongruous with the moment.

“A farmers daughter?”

“Our sister?”

“Not a chance! She is royal by blood! A niece to the old king!”

He could not see who was talking, the voices issuing from the darkness. He felt the hairs on his arms stand, something in those beautiful voices was very wrong. He felt the urge to run, but resisted, stood firm on the steps of his castle.

“Is this true Narcissa?” He queried.

“Yes, my Prince. My sisters and I come from a long lineage of royals.” Her voice was almost a sigh.

“I don’t understand.”

The three voices materialised into women. Immediately he could see the family resemblance, different shades of silver and platinum in slightly younger and older forms. There was a certain sense of seriality about the situation. He was drawn once more to Narcissa, his earlier vow to never again succumb to her beauty forgotten.

“Narcissa this is wonderful news! All is well! You are of royal descent, we can be married after all!”

The three sisters wore matching sneers while Narcissa just looked saddened.

“We had to be sure you loved her.” Luna began.

“We couldn’t just let our sister marry anyone.” Daphne continued.

“Certainly we wouldn’t permit her to marry a monster like you.” Astoria sneered

“A monster?! How dare you!” The Prince snapped.

The sisters' laughter rang through the courtyard, bright and cold.

“But that is what you are!”

“A monster!”

“Others may see handsomeness and finery-”

“But you have a cold cruel heart.”

“That is what we see.”

“The ugliness of your soul.”

“Soon everyone will be able to see your cruelty.”

“Sisters please!” Narcissa’s voice was a strange mix of exasperation and pleading. “He is mine, it is my right to deliver judgement.”

“There is no need for this.” Fear finally tinged the Princes’ tone. “We can be married now. I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you. Nothing will stand in our way. I must have you as my wife.”

“Your wife?!” She cried. “Never! I see now you only ever saw my appearance. I will ensure no one will ever want you again, no matter how you try to charm them. Not as long as you are consumed by vain cruelty.”

The sisters tittered their cruel laughter once more.

“Your ugly deeds will mar that handsome face and soon the outside shall reflect what lies within.” She thrust the red rose at him. “Since you would not accept this as a token of love from the woman you professed to adore, it will now become a symbol of your doom.”

“Your doom!” The sisters chorused, laughing and clapping with glee.

“Sisters!” Narcissa cried. “I am not finished!” She rounded on the Prince. “As the rose petals fall, so shall the years pass until your thirtieth year. If you have not found love by that day, you shall remain the beast you will become. Mark my words, it must be true love, both given and received, and sealed with a kiss.”

The Prince peered at the women before him, mind sluggish as he worked to comprehend what was occurring.

“Oh, he will become a beast!”

“No doubt he will!”

“He will never change his wicked ways!” The sisters cried, dancing and clapping with vindictive delight.

“Sisters stop! I must provide all the terms of the curse or it will not take!” Narcissa frowned at the capering three.

Silence descended immediately. “Mustn’t interfere with the punishment.” Daphne murmured.

“No, mustn’t do that!” Astoria replied.

Narcissa huffed and rolled her eyes, waiting for her sisters to cease chattering. “Thank you, sisters. Now, my Prince, do you understand the terms of the curse?”

The Prince sneered. “That I will become some kind of monster if I do not mend my wicked ways?”

At Narcissa’s nod, the Prince laughed, loud and long.

“Poppycock! I am to believe you are capable of cursing me? That some awful fate awaits me if I fail to behave myself? I will not fall for it!”

Narcissa’s face became icy and hard. “Your castle and lands shall also be cursed. As you descend into beastliness, so shall your scenery degrade.”

“Nothing but horrors will surround you.” Luna clapped with glee.

“Horror shall be your only scenery!” Astoria’s shrill voice rang out.

“You will cower in your towers, afraid to leave your bed!” Daphne cackled.

“Yes yes! Too frightened to show your disfigured face to the world outside your walls.”

“Your servants with seethe with hate, loathing you from the shadows, despising your every breath.”

“You will wonder if they will murder you to free themselves from the curse!”

“Enough!” Narcissa cried. “There remains one thing. Luna, the mirror.”

There were some complaints and whining from the three sisters, but eventually, Luna produced the mirror and handed it over with a pout.

“My Prince, this is an enchanted mirror which will show you anything you want to see. All you must do is but ask.”

The three sisters descended once more into dancing and cackling, much to the Princes growing bemusement and Narcissa’s irritation. Finally, the blonde woman snapped. “Sisters, cease this immediately!”

“Am I supposed to take this seriously? Take you seriously Narcissa?” The Prince sneered. “Do you take me for a fool?”

Narcissa sniffed. “I would suggest you commit the details of the curse to memory as your life depends on it. The curse is in your hands now, I would recommend choosing the right path.”

The next moment, the four sisters vanished into the night, leaving the Prince with a rose and a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Chip = Creevy boys


	4. Chapter 4

Time slipped by, days turned into weeks became months with little to no change. No monstrous visage, no insane sisters, no villainous servants plotting his demise. Soon, he dismissed the mad sisters and their curse out of hand, and so, he did not entertain the need to change. His days were spent as they always were, Lucius at his side, money in his pocket, and beautiful people on his arm.

As happy as he was, he couldn’t help that little niggle, that creeping concern that the curse was real. He began noticing little changes in his appearance but put it down to paranoia; curses weren’t real after all.

He was in his room, readying for a hunting trip with Lucius when a porter knocked to let him know his friend had arrived.

“Send him up then, unless he wants to take breakfast in the sun lounge.” The Prince was in fine spirits but could not for the life of him remember the porters' name. He dismissed the concern as beneath him instead focusing on his upcoming trip. “Has everything been made ready for our departure?”

“Indeed my Lord, everything has been loaded and is awaiting any final items you wish to add. If there is nothing else I will see to the other gentleman.” The porter bowed his way out of the room.

He snorted to himself, gentleman indeed. Lucius was more a rough countryman than a refined gentleman. But still, they had grown up together. Gazing out the window, he allowed reminisces to take him over briefly.

Poppy, the cook, loved telling stories of how they had gotten up to mischief together, how they had played make-believe. How they had adventured off into the evening, making everyone sick with worry only to waltz back in happy as could be and wondering what all the fuss was over.

The Prince couldn’t help but wonder how much they had changed. Poppy would always try to remind him how much he and Lucius had changed, how she didn’t see much of those little boys anymore. He finally admitted to himself that he had changed. Not in the way Poppy feared, she still loved them, still saw the best in them. She probably even thought that Lucius was a gentleman; she had never cared about his birth, encouraging their friendship even though he was the gamekeeper’s son.

None of that mattered now, Lucius had his own lands and people to work them, the Prince had seen to that. His thoughts were interrupted by the man in question.

“Prince! Why are you standing there wool-gathering when it is time to go? We have a long journey ahead of us!”

“I was reminiscing, recalling the adventures we had when young. Do you remember the time you saved my life in the…”

“You know I don’t like to talk about that Prince.” Lucius’ face was hard. “Must you always remind me that we are not equals?”

“That was not my aim, my dear friend.”

“Nevertheless, that is the result.”

The Prince could not resist the flush of shame that stained his cheeks. Lucius turned away, lost in thought until his eyes caught on the portrait over the fireplace.

“When did you sit for that portrait? Was it five years ago now?”

“No, it was only six months ago now. It was done by that eccentric painter; what was his name? Maestro? He lived in his own world, didn’t he? Ranting about preserving our youth in paint or some nonsense.”

“That’s right, I do remember, he was something.”

The pair shared a laugh before returning to their contemplation of the portrait.

“I suppose there is something to all of Maestros’ insane ramblings. I do seem much changed since the portrait was completed. I do look like I have aged more than five years.”

“You sound like a woman, Prince, worrying about wrinkles! Next, you will be wondering which petticoat will match your corset. Shall I enquire with your fairy godmother?”

The Prince’s laugh was strained before Lucius continued. “We have better things to do than waste a day clucking about like hens in a hen house. Meet me for breakfast when you are finished getting ready.”

“Yes, of course, start without me, I’m sure Poppy is in a tizzy waiting for us.”

As he moved around the room, the portrait continued to bother the Prince. How had his face become to lined in just a few months? It seemed more likely that the artist had simply wanted to paint him in the most favourable light. But no, he had been quite insistent about preserving that moment in time, he would not have succumbed to the vanity of getting rid of a few lines. So was Lucius correct in his initial guess? Had the Prince aged five years in six months? Or was Lucius being mean spirited because he had reminded the man of when they had been young.

The Prince froze when a thought struck. Perhaps… But no. There was no such thing as curses. Narcissa’s curse was not real.

Then he remembered the sisters' mirror, he had put it away after that night, forgetting for a time the fiendish sprites that had given it to him. He moved to the mantel of the fireplace, digging his thumb into the Prince crest in the centre. A small door popped open, revealing a cavity in which he had tossed the mirror. The Prince stood there, staring at the tarnished silver handle, trying to work up the courage to pick it up. With a huff at his own foolishness, he snatched up the mirror and flipped it over so he could see his reflection. The metal was cold and hateful in his hand.

At first, his reflection seemed unchanged and he breathed a sigh of relief.

 _‘Look closer, Prince.’_ A quiet voice whispered in his mind. He jerked in surprise, the mirror slipping from his fingers and landing on the hearth. For one heart-stopping moment, he hoped and dreaded that the mirror had been broken in the fall. Picking up the mirror, he looked harder at his reflection. Now he could see the lines worn into his face. Lucius had been correct. He looked five years older and it had only been six months. His mouth had a cruel set to it, his eyes heartless and empty. All the things Narcissa had called him.

His heart began to pound as realisation dawned. Then came the laughter, wicked cackling echoed around the room, reverberating through his mind, wrapping around his bones. His vision darkened around the edges, fear mixed with anxiety clutched at his heart.

Everything went black.

He was not alone in the darkness, the sisters' laughter was cold company. Their mocking voices, insane words crushed him.

The Prince woke what seemed like days later, feeling beaten, bloody and bruised. Everything ached.

“You’re awake my Lord!” Albus, his manservant cried. “We were quite worried about you sir.”

“What happened?” The Prince enquired groggily.

“Well, it seems sir, you were very ill, suffering a severe fever. When you did not appear for breakfast, I came up to find you lying on the floor.”

“Where is the mirror?”

“The mirror sir? Oh, yes, of course, I put it on your dresser.”

The Prince’s panic subsided. “It was all a dream then. All fancy brought on by worry or illness.”

“I am unsure on what you mean my Lord. But you were rather ill. We are all much relieved to hear you are out of the woods, so to speak.”

His manservant was putting on a brave face, but the Prince could see the man had been worried. He looked rumpled and tired instead of his usual immaculate appearance. It was a credit to the man’s loyalty that he seemed to have remained by the Prince’s side during his illness.

The Prince could not help but express his gratitude at the care afforded but before Albus could respond, a porter stepped through the door, advising that Poppy was requesting the manservant attend to the kitchens. With a wave, the Prince sent the man on his way, insisting he gets some rest.

Once alone, the Prince couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at his prior conviction that he had been cursed. He longed to be outdoors, hunting and talking with his friend. Suddenly, as if by magic, there was a knock at the door and Lucius poked his head around.

“My friend! I heard you were awake. Albus would not let anyone in except for the doctor, who just came down to let us know that you were finally improving.”

“I am feeling much better, thank you, Lucius.” The Prince took a moment to study his friend, the man’s jaw was dusted with stubble, clothes creased and worn. He couldn’t help but wonder how long he had been ill for.

“Have you been here all along my friend?”

“I have, they gave me a room in the East Wing, but I have been spending most of my time with Poppy and the others.”

“Stay as long as you like, this was once your home too, Lucius.” The Prince smiled gently, and he could see something soften in his friends’ grey eyes.

“Thank you, my Prince, but I must return. I’m sure things have gone to the dogs without me there for so long.”

The Prince tried to hide his disappointment. “Surely your staff have things in hand?”

“Doubtful!” Lucius snorted. “They require a firm hand just to tie their shoes every morning. Don’t fret though, Albus shall return soon to help you make plans for the party we are throwing the moment you are well enough.”

“Party?” The Prince enquired.

Lucius grinned and winked. “A party, my friend, for the ages!” The man disappeared before the Prince could ask any further questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Chip = Creevy boys


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning guys, I have been struggling with this one a bit. This is the last completed chapter I have. I am working hard to get more down I just can't seem to focus on it. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up in a couple of days. Sorry!!

A few weeks passed as the Prince recovered and soon, the castle kicked into a frenzy, furiously preparing for the upcoming celebration. Everyone was humming with excitement, planning everything to perfection.

Everyone, except, the Prince who Lucius had spent many hours convincing to agree to the party. The blonde man argued that after the mishap with Narcissa and his extended illness, that the Prince deserved a thrilling diversion.

“What better way to find the most enchanting person in the kingdom than to invite every fair and available youth so you may have your pick, all under the guise of a fanciful ball.”

The Prince was not convinced. “I hate such events, Lucius. I see no need to fill my castle with frilly birds and strutting peacocks.”

Lucius only laughed.

“If we invite every fair and available person, I daresay everyone will attend!” The Prince exclaimed.

“That is the point entirely my friend. No one would pass up the opportunity to shine in the eyes of their Prince.”

“But that is what I fear, surely there will be more hideous and plain-looking people than beauties! How shall I stand it?”

Lucius shook his head and squeezed the Prince’s shoulder. “No doubt you shall have to wade through some ugly ducklings, but won't it be worth it in the end? What of your friend who had such a ball, wasn’t it a success after the matter of the glass slipper was sorted?”

The Prince laughed. “Indeed, but you won’t catch me marrying a servant no matter how beautiful! Not after the disaster with the pig farmer.”

Eventually, the Prince decided he would have the ball, and why not? Why shouldn’t he demand the attendance of every available man and woman in the kingdom? He and Lucius would make a game of it, just like their hunts. If he did manage to find someone, so much the better. So it was decided and he left it to his staff to handle the planning.

The Prince quietly enjoyed avoiding the servants, especially Poppy. He could hear her coming, muttering to herself, planning to seek his input on some colour choice or decoration for use in the ball. The whole castle was a-bustle and all he wanted was to escape outside and go hunting. Unfortunately, Lucius was busy surveying his lands and did not have the time to waste on pleasurable pastimes.

At a bit of a loose end, the Prince rang for Albus who appeared promptly.

“Please arrange for Maestro to attend me as soon as manageable. I would have another portrait fashioned.”

Something flittered across the other man’s face, but it was quickly smoothed over by his usual professional expression. “Yes my Lord, I shall send for him.”

“What is it, man? Don’t you approve?” The Prince endeavoured to modulate his tone, surprised at the slip.

The Prince could see the other man considering his words carefully. “It isn’t my place to say so my Lord, but if it was, I would mention how interesting the castle is when he visits.”

He had to laugh, the Prince had thought his manservant would comment on how recently the previous portrait had been done.

“Indeed, he is quite the character. He does not treat you poorly though? The staff have no complaints?

“No, my Lord. A gentleman such as the Maestro isn’t a bother to the staff, he is simply eccentric.”

“Yes, of course, he is quite wrapped up in his own acclaim.” The Prince waved away the topic. “I trust everything is in hand for the ball?”

The other man’s expression lit up. “Oh yes my Lord. Everything is running like clockwork. The ball tomorrow will be perfect.”

“And Lucius? He strong-armed me into having this ball then vanished. Have you heard from him?”

Albus inclined his head. “Yes, my Lord. He sent word that he would be back tomorrow morning. In the meantime, I have spoken with the game-keeper to organise a day of hunting for you. I figured you would prefer to be out of the castle while it is so chaotic?”

“Excellent. My thanks for the forethought.”

*****

The following evening, the castle was aglow with soft gold light, pouring from every window. The light danced over the grounds, bathing the gardens and making the topiaries look almost alive. Everyone was due to begin arriving in an hour, but the Prince had snuck away from preparations for a moment of quiet contemplation in his favourite garden.

The tranquillity was shattered by Lucius’ strident tones tearing through the night. “Are you hiding in your maze again Prince?”

The Prince ignored his friend, lost in thoughts of the past and the future, remembering Narcissa and doubting he would find another quite so lovely. There had been times he thought it had all been a dream and her sisters the nightmare that came after. He had sacrificed so much time in the pursuit of the wrong woman, he couldn’t waste any more.

“Your guests will be arriving at any moment.” Lucius’ voice was much closer now, coming from the archway by his shoulder. “I also think that your staff may blow a gasket if you do not present yourself to greet your guests.”

The Prince did not look away from the still pool at his feet. “I’ll be right there.”

Lucius sighed, reaching out to grip his friends’ shoulder. “What is the matter? I thought this would lift your spirits? Every one in three kingdoms will be here, it will be magnificent!”

“Of course, you are right my friend.” The Prince straightened his black frock coat, trailing fingers over the row of buttons. “Let’s not keep them waiting!”

They filed in by the hundreds, filling the ballroom to bursting. All were decked out in their best finery; stunning brunettes with dark eyes, lovely blondes with perfect ringlets, striking redheads with jewelled eyes and everything in between.

They paraded past, some hiding behind fans and giggling, while others tried not to look the least bit interested. Some were so nervous they trembled, much to his disgust.

There was one man with messy black hair that he could never catch properly. He must have been exquisite from the dirty looks thrown his way from everyone around him. He stood apart, seemingly not the least bit interested in idle chatter.

“Lucius, who is he? The one in the bright blue coat that I saw you talking to earlier. What is his name?”

The blonde pretended he didn’t recall, much to the Prince’s annoyance.

“Come now, Lucius! You know well to whom I am referring! Bring him here and introduce us.”

“You wouldn’t be interested in him, trust me, Prince.”

The Prince’s dark eyebrow winged up. “And pray tell why not?”

Lucius lowered his voice and leaned closer. “He is the son of the local madwoman. Oh, he is lovely, but his mother is the laughing stock of the town. Always building something, fancies herself an inventor. As if a woman could make anything other than children. He isn’t the sort for you to get mixed up in my Prince.”

The Prince hummed, inclining his head. “Perhaps, nevertheless, I would like to meet him.”

“I daresay you would find him rather tedious. He fancies himself an educated man, reading novels and literature, forever reciting poetry like some dandy.”

“You seem to know quite a bit about him, Lucius.” There was a knowing glint in the Prince’s eye.

“I fear I do!” Lucius laughed. “In the few moments we spoke, he prattled on about nothing else. No, my friend, we must find you a proper lady, a Princess! Perhaps Princess Black? Now she is a delight. I doubt she has ever read a single book in her life.”

The Prince couldn’t help but agree that would be a marvellous quality in a wife. “Yes, bring me Princess Black.”

Princess Bellatrix Black had long black hair with skin as pale as milk and grey-blue eyes. She was a doll draped in diamonds and silks. She was beautiful, radiant even. Everything about her sparkled, all except her personality. But that didn’t bother the Prince, he had enough personality for both of them.

Black had the habit of giggling when she didn’t have something to contribute to a subject, which was most of the time. Honestly, he could talk about anything and her attention never slipped, she just giggled.

He had already decided he would marry her and judging by the sulky looks on the other courtiers' faces, they realised it too.

Lucius looked positively smug at helping to arrange such a perfect match. It seemed to the Prince that Lucius had danced with every lady that evening. The only spot on the event was the inventor’s son, he radiated discontent with attendance, not that the Prince could be sure, he never saw the man’s face after all.

None of that mattered though, he had his darling princess now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Chip = Creevy boys


	6. Chapter 6

The Prince was greatly pleased he had already arranged for Maestro to attend to a fresh portrait. With his new fiancé, it would be an engagement portrait with the two most attractive members of royalty anyone had beheld.

The Princess, of course, returned to her fathers’ kingdom. Various visits, ceremonies, parties and other events would fill the time during their engagement all leading up to the most majestic of weddings. She would live with her family, visiting often with a chaperon in tow; sometimes her nanny, sometimes her mother.

This visit, it was the nanny. Everyone was excited the Prince had commissioned the most celebrated painter in many kingdoms to paint the portrait. Though his art could be brutally accurate, the gentry didn’t allow it to colour their opinion of the Maestro.

Princess Bella arrived one rainy afternoon, hair slicked down clothes clinging and sodden. Somehow, she managed to look quite pretty, worth rescuing from the elements with a sweet kiss to the cheek.

“Bella, love, how was your journey?”

A grumble came from the carriage and out popped what must have been the nanny. “It was intolerable as you can well see. The carriage leaked and I wouldn’t be surprised if my darling girl does not come down with the nastiest of colds. I must get her into a hot bath at once!”

The Prince had to blink to process the tirade. He smiled at the woman, she was impossibly old and lined, hair and skin powdery white. Her eyes, on the other hand, were lit with an inner fire, sparkling with life.

“I am so pleased to meet you at last Nanny.” He replied smoothly.

She wrinkled her nose and sniffed. “Yes, yes, pleased to meet you I’m sure. Now, won’t you please show us to our rooms so that I can get this girl into a hot bath?”

Albus collected their things and led the pair into the castle, up the stairs and out of sight.

 _Well._ The Prince thought. _This visit will be interesting._ Perhaps he could get Poppy to divert her in the kitchens so he could have some alone time with the Princess. His musing was cut off with the announcement of another guest.

The Maestro!

The artist strode in, dressed like a dandy in velvets and lace. His grin was wicked, the twinkle in his eyes suggesting a naughty story just waiting to be shared. The Prince considered seating the Maestro next to Nanny for dinner, making her listen to the painter’s outlandish stories.

And thus, it was arranged, Nanny dined with Poppy, Albus and the other staff downstairs. It wasn’t custom for a guest to dine with the staff, but Poppy had a way with people and by the end of the meal the two women were fast friends.

Meanwhile, dinner upstairs was delightfully charming. The staff had gone overboard, decorating the dining hall like a greenhouse, his Bella the centrepiece he was unable to take his eyes from.

The Maestro broke the silence. “Love, in all it’s tantalizing and vexing forms!”

Bella giggled behind her fan while the artist stood proud with his glass raised high, waiting for someone to respond.

With a suppressed sigh, the Prince raised his glass. “To love, and to you Maestro!”

The Princess giggled again; so sweet, so demure, everything the Prince could want. She always sat prettily by; he couldn’t have chosen better for his bride.

“We couldn’t be more pleased to have you, Maestro.” The Prince continued. “I know you will capture the moment perfectly. We will be able to look back our engagement with… how did you put it? Ah! Our senses will instantly be assaulted with a profound and visceral recollection of that exact moment in time.”

The Maestro looked inordinately pleased. “I’m honoured you remembered my words so vividly!” He then turned back to the Princess. “You must be brimming with excitement Princess.”

The Princesses eyes widened in surprise. “Oh yes. I am very much looking forward to the wedding.”

“Of course you are.” The artist smiled indulgently. “But I was, of course, speaking of our painting! I want to see an assortment of outfits for both of you and we will need to discuss the location to use. The rose garden seems like an enchanting option?”

He hummed to himself for a moment but before either of the other parties could respond, he nodded firmly. “Yes, I have decided, the rose garden it is. I will not be swayed. It seems every portrait that is painted with any real feeling is a portrait of the artist, not the sitter. I daresay you will both be magnificent!”

Bella blinked, attempting to process his meaning. “Will you be in the portrait with us Maestro?”

Both gentlemen laughed and the Princess was unsure whether they were laughing at her cleverness or her stupidity. Mentally shrugging it off, she decided it was the cleverest thing she had ever said and hoped the topic would change.

The Maestro reached out to pat her hand genially. “Don’t worry my dear, I am so clever that sometimes I don’t understand a single word of what I am saying!”

“Oh!” The Princess giggled, which seemed to please everyone.

*****

The next morning, the trio could be found in the rose garden as Maestro sketched and the lovers did their best to hold their poses.

“Prince, please! This is supposed to be the happiest moment of your life and you look like you have been sucking on a lemon. Why do you look so displeased?”

The Prince had in fact, been thinking of the last time he had been in the rose garden, the night he had parted with Narcissa. The memory was blurred and fuzzy around the edges and he had been trying to make sense of it. Narcissa had brought along her sisters and they had cursed him. He was certain he hadn’t imagined that, but the curse itself was rubbish… wasn’t it? Sometimes he couldn’t help fearing it might be true.

The Prince was dragged from his thoughts when Albus arrived. “Lunch is served”

The Maestro slammed his charcoals down. “I think I would prefer to dine alone.” He stormed off without another word.

Bella immediately wilted into a heap of tears at being scolded. The Prince attempted to soothe her and marvelled at how he was supposed to cope with a fitful Maestro, a weeping Bella and her sour Nanny.

*****

The next day, the Prince and Princess shared a very quiet breakfast. Last night, the Prince had disappeared, leaving Bella to dine with Maestro alone. She had been mortified when the artist had enquired as to where the Prince was and she had been unable to answer. Inwardly, she was furious, but Nanny warned her that it was unladylike to appear upset. The old maid had explained that it was all too common for a woman to sabotage her marriage prospects by reproaching her future husband. To remain quiet was reproach enough, anything more and there was the chance she could be accused of being hysterical, overly emotional.

Bella didn’t understand entirely, but she did notice that Nanny did not follow her own advice which was a cautionary tale in and of itself. So she obeyed, remaining silent with nothing but the clatter of breakfast around her and the chattering of birds outside. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, bathing the room and showing a magnificent view of the gardens.

She wished the Prince would say something to break the silence. Waiting, she drank her tea, thinking of the boy she had met at the ball. She could not remember his name, too captivated by his natural beauty. He was probably the type to reprimand the Prince, to demand where the Prince had disappeared to during the night. Then again, he was not the type to be married to a Prince.

“Bella.” His voice cut through her thoughts and she turned with a smile.

“Yes?” She responded softly, hoping he would make amends for abandoning her so rudely.

“We’d better not keep the Maestro waiting.”

Her heart sank. “Of course, shall we go to the rose garden?”

“Yes, I suppose we should.”

The rest of the week passed much the same. Bella pouted and made friends with the castle’s cat. Maestro gesticulated and made wild statements about art and life. The Prince escaped each night to the tavern, spending his time with Lucius.

*****

A little family party had been arranged for the portrait unveiling. Bella had been happier since her mother and a few of her ladies had arrived to attend her. Lucius and a few other close friends had also been invited. King Black had sent along lavish gifts to his daughter and future son-in-law as he was not able to escape his courtly duties.

After they had feasted well, the group migrated to the Great Hall to partake in the unveiling of the portrait. The hall was filled with paintings of the Prince family through the generations.

“Ah! I see you have hung the Maestro’s portrait in the Great Hall where it belongs. Good choice Prince!” Lucius slapped him on the shoulder.

“Yes, I thought it better suited here.”

A loud clearing of the throat caught everyone’s attention and the Maestro’s frown changed into a brilliant smile. “Yes, well, without further delay, I would like to share the greatest of my treasures!”

With that, the cord was pulled and the silk cloth covering the portrait fell away. The room erupted into loud chatter and applause. Everyone complimenting Maestro on his accomplishment. But the Prince couldn’t help noticing how harshly he had been painted, eyes cold a cruel, mouth thin, curved in a sinister smirk.

Lucius knocked the Prince with his elbow. “Say something! They expect a speech!”

The Prince coughed, “I couldn’t have asked for a more beautiful rendition of my lovely bride-to-be.”

Bella blushed prettily. “Thank you, my love. And I too, could not have asked for a more handsome and dignified visage of my prospective husband.”

Dignified? Wasn’t that normally used to describe older men? He looked harsh and worn, not like a man still short of his twentieth birthday but one of a man well into his forties. This would not do!

The party was led out of the hall and into the music room where a quartet waited to entertain the party. By all accounts, the evening was pleasant enough, but the Prince could not stop thinking about the painting. He looked so worn, so ugly. Had Bella agreed to marry him to be Queen? Did she care for him at all? He certainly couldn’t see how.

He slipped away from the party, finding himself standing before the portrait, trying to see himself in the man depicted. Why hadn’t anyone said anything? How could he have changed so much in so little time?

Later that evening, when everyone was tucked in bed, the Prince stole out of his rooms and made his way through the long dark corridors. He feared waking Queen Black; she would assume he was attempting to sneak into her daughters’ chambers. When he passed Bella’s room, a creaking sound startled him, but it was only the castle cat sneaking in. He was unable to fathom why she liked the little beast. Something in the creature made him think of misty graveyards.

He had been unable to sleep, thoughts consumed with the painting. He had indeed changed, he had seen that for himself when he had stood before a mirror and really looked at what lay before him. He had tried to convince himself that the Maestro had dramatized the changes, had compared the differences between the previous painting and the current one. There was less than a year between the two, there was no way a man could change so much in so little time. He would never forgive the Maestro for creating such an unfavourable rendering. The man must pay for such an uncharitable act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Chip = Creevy boys


	7. Chapter 7

At the Prince’s encouragement, all of the guests were packed and stuffed into their respective carriages early the next morning. The sun was barely visible, the tops of the trees obscured by mist. There was a terrible chill in the air so it wasn’t unreasonable for the Prince to retreat indoors as soon as possible. He made his goodbyes, filled with the required courtesies. Sighing with relief when the carriages left.

Lucius, who had been silent at his side, finally spoke. “So why was it you woke me at this ungodly hour my friend?”

“I need a little favour. Some time ago, you mentioned a particularly unscrupulous fellow who can be called upon for certain deeds.”

The blonde’s eyebrow arched. “Surely there are ways out of your pending marriage than killing Bella?”

The Prince laughed. “No, man! The Maestro! I would like you to make arrangements for me. The incident cannot be traced back to me, you understand?”

Lucius blinked lazily and inclined his head. “Of course, my Prince.”

“Thank you, my friend. And once that is sorted, what do you say to a day of hunting?”

“Sounds perfect, I would like nothing more!”

*****

As the Princesses carriage rolled up to the castle, she couldn’t help but marvel at how there was nothing more breathtaking than when it was shrouded in winter. Her father’s kingdom was beautiful, but nothing compared to the Prince’s castle when it was frosted with snow and decorated for the solstice. The windows glowed with light in the darkness, spilling warmth onto the snow-blanketed grounds.

She couldn’t suppress the hope that the Prince would once again treat her with kindness and love. Surely the winter holiday would cheer his sour disposition and restore him to the man she had fallen in love with.

“Look, Nanny, isn’t it lovely the way the pathway is lined with candlelight?

Nanny smiled indulgently. “Yes, dear child, it’s very beautiful, even more than I imagined it would be.”

Bella failed to suppress a sigh.

“What is it Bella, what is bothering you?”

She shook her head, staring mutely out the window. She loved her Nanny and would not ask what she desperately wanted to.

“I think I know, dear heart, and don’t you fret. I won’t give the Prince any reason to be upset this visit, I promise. Nanny will keep her thoughts to herself this time.”

Gratitude washed over Bella and she pressed a tender kiss to her Nanny’s powdery cheek.

“It’s solstice dear, your favourite time of year and nothing will ruin this for you. I promise.”

The carriage reached the front doors where Minerva was waiting to open her door.

“Bonjour Princess! Aren’t you looking as beautiful as always? It is so lovely to see you again.” The handsome woman commented.

Bella giggled and blushed, as she so often did when Minerva spoke to her.

“Hello, Minerva. I trust the Prince is attending to more pressing matters than taking the time to greet his fiancée, who has travelled across the country to visit him for the solstice?” grumbled Nanny.

Minerva took it in stride. “Indeed, Nanny! If both of you will follow me, I will have your luggage brought to your apartment in the East Wing.”

Nanny and Bella exchanged a bewildered look. Usually, they were permitted to retire to their rooms to refresh from their long journey. Instead, Minerva ushered them through the magnificent castle until they reached a door wrapped to look like an extravagant gift with a big gold bow.

“What is this.” Nanny snapped.

“Go inside and see for yourself!” Minerva encouraged.

Bella opened the giant gift-wrapped door to find a winter wonderland within. There was an enormous oak tree stretching to the very height of the golden-domed ceiling. It was covered in twinkling lights and beautiful finery, sparkling in the soft glow. Under the tree was a mountain of gifts, and standing amongst them was the Prince, arms stretched out in greeting. Bella’s heart soared, the Prince was in wonderful spirits!

“My love! I am so happy to see you!” She wrapped her arms around his waist and embraced him.

“Hello, my dearest. You are in quite a state from travelling, aren’t you? I’m surprised you didn’t insist on being taken to your rooms to make your self presentable before showing yourself.” The Prince scowled as if looking on a dirty serving girl instead of the woman he loved.

“I’m sorry dear, you are right of course.”

Minerva, always gracious, added, “It was my fault, my Lord. I insisted she follow me at once. I knew you were excited to show the Princess the decorations.”

“I see. Well, Bella dear, soon you will be Queen in these lands and, more importantly, Queen in this house, and you must learn to decide for yourself what is right and insist upon it. I am sure next time you will make the right choice.”

Bella flushed heavily but found the strongest voice she could. “Yes, my love and Prince. Minerva, if you will show nanny and me to our rooms so we may ready ourselves for dinner?”

With that, she left the room without even a kiss for the Prince, for she was rushing to avoid letting him see she was on the verge of tears. How dare he suggest she was unseemly to come into his company upon her arrival? Did she look so grotesque? Minerva seemed to hear her very thoughts.

“As I said when you arrived, dear Princess,” she said, “You look as lovely as you always do. Do not heed the Master’s words, he has been rather distracted of late.”

Nanny and Bella exchanged a look, wondering what this visit would have in store for them.

*********

It seemed to Bella that there were fewer servants than the last time she visited, though the castle didn’t seem to suffer for it. It looked just as grand as usual, having been decorated for the solstice. Her favourite court companion, the castle tortoiseshell cat, was in attendance to keep her company.

“Hello beautiful Pandora!” She said to her little friend, patting her head.

“So you named her? What a strange name. What does it mean?”

Bella looked up to see the Prince standing over her.

“Oh! I don’t know! I thought you came up with it. I was sure it was you who told me her name.” The Princess responded.

“It wasn’t me. I don’t even like the beast.” He sneered, Pandora gave him her customary disdainful look and adjusted her paws.

“Someone else must have told me then.”

“Indeed. That is clear, someone else would have had to tell you. I could puzzle that out on my own. And like the featherhead you are apt to be, you’ve completely forgotten who told you. But clearly, someone else did.”

“Yes.” Bella’s voice was small, ugly emotions swirling through her.

“Never mind. I see you’ve not changed for dinner yet. Well, we can’t keep Poppy waiting. What you are wearing will just have to do. Come! I’ll escort you to the dining room, even if you’re not fit for the grand affair placed in your honour.”

Bella’s heart sank as she flushed heavily. She had, in fact, changed for dinner. She had dressed in her finest gown and made her self up as perfectly as she could to make up for the earlier debacle. Now she wanted nothing more than to flee and never return, but she was trapped. Trapped with this terrible Prince.

She didn’t care how rich he was, how large his kingdom, how wide his influence; she couldn’t stand the idea of being married to such a bully. How was she to escape? She didn’t know what to do. She decided to remain quiet until she could speak privately with her Nanny.

After dinner, she asked the Prince to escort her for a stroll and he consented. He was sullen and quiet, but not cross. Bella was thankful for small mercies. They walked around the lake, which was frozen at this time of year and was breathtakingly beautiful.

“Could you show me the observatory, beloved? The sky is clear and I should like to see the view you have spoken of so frequently.”

“If you’d like.” He grudgingly offered.

They walked the long stone spiral staircase until they reached the top floor of the observatory. Even without the telescope, the view was stunning. Bella could see the entire sky through the glass-domed ceiling. She felt as if the stars were winking back at her for how joyfully she looked upon them.

It seemed that they were not the only ones who had decided it was a good night to stargaze. Someone was already looking through the telescope when they reached the top of the stairs.

“Hello? Who’s there?” The Prince demanded.

The observer didn’t answer.

“I said, who’s there?”

Bella grew frightened when the Prince motioned for her to get behind him. As the Prince approached the intruder, he realised it wasn’t a person at all, but a statue.

“What is this?” He was nonplussed.

There had never been a statue in the observatory before and he couldn’t help but wonder how someone managed to get one up there without some sort of elaborate apparatus. The only way up was via the tightly spiralling staircase.

Bella giggled in relief. “Oh my! It’s just a statue! I feel so silly for being worried!”

The Prince was frozen in bewilderment, oblivious to her prattling.

“But it does look rather creepy, doesn’t it? It almost looked like it gave us a glance when we walked in! And how odd a pose for a statue, leaning over to peer into the telescope! It obstructs our ability to look through completely. I’m sure this wasn’t your idea my dear. Honestly, I don’t think I like it. I can’t tell if it’s meant to be a man or a woman. Male or female, though, it does look horrified, don’t you think? Like something terrible came upon it and turned it into stone?”

The Prince barely heard her; his mind suddenly violated by terrible disembodied voices of the past.

_‘Your castle and lands shall also be cursed. As you descend into beastliness, so shall your scenery degrade. Nothing but horrors will surround you. Horror shall be your only scenery!’_

The Prince shuddered at the sound of the witches’ voices ringing in his ears. Was he cursed after all? First the drastic change in his appearance and now this? His servants trapped within stone? He couldn’t imagine what it would be like. He wondered if they could hear their conversation, if the person was aware. The thought sent shivers down his spine.

“Darling, you look peaky! What’s the matter?” Princess Bella asked.

The Prince’s heart was racing, chest heaving, struggling to breathe.

He suddenly realised everything the sisters had said was coming true. “Bella, do you love me? I mean, truly love me?”

When she looked at him, she found his expression forlorn and lost, no longer the spiteful bully from before.

“I do my love, why do you ask?”

He latched onto her hands desperately. “But would you love me if I were somehow disfigured?”

“What a question! Of course I would!” She felt her heart soften once more towards the Prince. Not since the night they had met and he had asked her to marry him had he been so kind.

“You know I love you, my darling! I love you more than anything!” He continued, her eyes glossed with unshed tears at his sweet words.

“I do now, my love. I do now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Chip = Creevy boys


	8. Chapter 8

Princess Bella was happier than she had ever dared hope on Solstice Eve. The about-face of the Prince’s character since the night in the observatory was wonderful.

“Oh Nanny, I do love him so!” She whispered while sipping her mulled wine.

“How quickly you fly from one emotion to the next, my dear!” Nanny replied.

“But Nanny I am only responding to him! His disposition has fluctuated so much from one moment to the next. But I do feel he is once more, himself.” She sighed happily.

Nanny did not look convinced but patted her hand none the less. “We shall see, my dear.”

The Prince did seem glad, Nanny had to admit. He was almost falling over himself to make Bella happy. It was verging on comical, a mockery of love. But her Bella was happy, so she didn’t press the matter. She did notice that Pandora, who was perched on her charge’s lap, watched the Prince with hateful eyes. Nanny was glad she wasn’t the only one who saw through the ruse.

The Solstice Eve party was a roaring success, though the Prince was exhausted from his attentions to the Princess. He was resolute that the only way to break the curse was to marry Bella. It was clear she loved him a great deal, so he was halfway there. All he had to do was make the sisters believe that he loved her too.

Of course, there were things about Bella that he loved; her beauty and coyness, her tendency to keep her opinions to herself. There was nothing he hated more than someone with too many opinions.

He liked that she showed no interest in books, that she didn’t prattle or bore him with her hobbies. The Prince realised that he had no idea how she spent her time when she wasn’t in his company. It was almost as if she ceased to exist when they were not together. He imagined, briefly, her sitting in her fathers’ castle waiting for his summons.

The Prince loved how she never gave him a cross look or scorned him when he was in a foul mood. Surely that counted for something; surely that was a form of love. He figured the sweeter he was to her; the reversal of the curse would be expedited. So that was his aim for this visit: to show the sisters how much he loved Princess Bellatrix Black.

But how would he get their attention?

Oh yes, they had said the Prince and his beloved had to seal their love with a kiss. Well, that would be easy enough. He would just have to spirit her away to a romantic setting and _bam_! A kiss! A kiss she would never forget!

He arranged with Minerva for a romantic picnic to be prepared and the stage was set.

*****

The following day, Bella was sitting quietly with Pandora and Nanny, chatting over Poppy’s cobbler and if she could be convinced to hand over her apple pie recipe.

Minerva strode into the room and gave a little bow. “Excuse me, my ladies, Bella could you possible spare your nanny for a few moments? Poppy has arranged a little tea to share downstairs.”

Nanny gave a sly grin but before she could respond, Minerva continued. “And yes, Nanny, she has baked a peach cobbler for tea. She knows how fond you are of it.”

The older lady smiled. “Bella dear, you wouldn’t mind, would you? You won’t feel too lonely if Nanny slipped away for a spot of tea with old Poppy?”

“Of course not,” Bella grinned. “I have Pandora to keep me company, don’t I sweet girl.” She peered at the cat who looked up with wide black-rimmed golden eyes and blinked slowly. “See! I will be fine. Go have your tea.”

And off Nanny went.

Bella wasn’t sure what she would do without Nanny, but once married she couldn’t justify keeping her in her household. She would, of course, have a lady’s maid, but it wouldn’t be the same. She couldn’t imagine sharing her thoughts and feelings with anyone but Nanny. Perhaps since she and Poppy had become so friendly, it wouldn’t seem strange to keep her on. She would have to talk to her mother about it when she returned to her fathers’ kingdom. But what if her mother required Nanny, could not spare the woman, thought it inappropriate for Bella to keep her. That was just too awful to contemplate.

The Prince peeked his head into the room, immediately distracting her from her future household concerns. She knew he didn’t like Pandora sitting on the beautiful cushions, but she couldn’t kelp indulging the creature, and he didn’t seem to notice.

“Hello, my love. I have a little surprise for you. Do you think, perhaps, that we could sneak off without Nanny here, she is forever snooping and wondering where you are…”

Bella’s face transformed into something shining and bright. She couldn’t remember being so happy, not even when her father gave her Pudding, her favourite horse. She momentarily wondered if the Prince would mind Pudding coming to stay once they were married.

“Darling?” His voice brought Bella out of her thoughts.

“Oh! Yes dear, I’m sorry, I was just thinking about how much I love you! And how sweet you are for asking Poppy to invite Nanny for tea so we could have some time together, alone.”

The Prince smiled indulgently. “So you worked out my cunning scheme? Aren’t you a cunning girl?” He said. “Come now, I have something I would like to show you.”

“What is it?” Bella jumped up with excitement.

“You will have to wait and see, my love, but first, you have to put this on.”

He handed her a long white piece of silk, much to her bemusement.

“It is a surprise love, trust me.” He helped tie it on and led her to what she was sure was the courtyard. He let go of her hand and gently kissed her on the cheek. “Count to fifty, my dear, then take off the blindfold.”

He could see she was frightened and rushed to reassure her. “My dear, you are trembling. There’s nothing to fear. I will be waiting for you at the end of your journey.”

“My journey?” Her voice was small and confused.

“It won’t be long, my princess, and the way will be quite clear. Now count to fifty.”

She could hear his footfalls moving farther away as she counted in her mind. It was silly to be frightened, but she hated the dark. Nanny had tried everything, but her relentless fear of the dark persisted. She tried not to count too quickly so as to not ruin the surprise but found herself becoming too fearful of the confining darkness.

“Forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty!” She ripped the sink sash from her eyes.

It took a moment for them to adjust before she saw the path laid before her. The tips of her toes touched the scattered pink rose petals that had been strewn across the courtyard, leading right to the hedge maze. Her hears fluttered away, quickly replaced with excitement as she stepped forward.

Animal topiaries littered the maze, petals leading her past a massive serpent with a gaping maw. The serpent twisted around the corner, revealing a part of the maze she had never seen before. There was a replica of the castle, almost exact except lacking the numerous gargoyles which perched at every corner of the real thing. She could picture her future children playing here one day, laughing and making a game of the animals. What a lovely place this would be for children, she mused to herself.

Stopping her daydreaming, she continued on, following the rose petals past whimsical animals, some of which she didn’t recognise. She often felt cheated at having been born a girl, not having tutors like her brother had or the freedom to explore the world. Women could only learn of it through their fathers and brothers, and if they were lucky, their husbands. It didn’t seem quite fair.

 She was accomplished, for a girl. She knew how to sew, sing, paint watercolours, and even play the harpsichord fairly well; but she could not name all the animals in, what would soon be her own hedge maze. She felt stupid most of the time and hoped others didn’t see her in that light but feared they usually did.

“Never mind that.” She murmured to herself and was surprised to see that the trail of petals led out of the maze and into a lovely garden she hadn’t yet seen on her visits here.

The garden was wrapped in a low curved wall, filled with brightly coloured flowers. For a moment she thought she had stumbled across an enchanted springtide; so remarkable and bright with life amongst the middle of the wintery landscape. She couldn’t fathom how such bright flowers thrived in the bitter cold. Scattered among the flowers were beautiful statues, characters from myths and legends, she knew that much from listening in on her brother’s lessons with his tutors before Nanny would take her away to practise walking.

She mentally sneered at the thought. No wonder men did not take women seriously, they had classes in walking while men learnt languages.

The garden was stunning, like a fairy tale, washed over with the cold blue light of winter. Nestled in the centre of the enchanted garden, all pink and gold, was a stone bench, where her dearest was waiting for her, smiling with his hand outstretched.

“It’s so beautiful my love! How is this possible!”

The Prince’s smile broadened. “I arranged flowers from the hothouse to be moved here so that you may enjoy the spring.”

She sighed. “You’re amazing, my dearest! Thank you!” She said coyly, lowering her eyes to the flowers in the snow.

The Prince decided this was the moment, the moment when he would kiss her and break the curse.

“May I kiss you, my love?”

Bella looked around as if expecting her mother or Nanny to jump out from the hedge maze or pop out from behind a statue. Then, decided she didn’t care if they did, so kissed him! Again and again and again.

As they walked back to the castle, the Prince seemed happier and more at ease than she’d ever known him to be. It was all so unexpected; this day, his attentiveness, everything that had happened this visit. She felt much better about their upcoming marriage. She had been worried before, and now she could hardly recall why.

“Did you hear that Bella?” The Prince’s mood shifted from gleeful to panicked.

“Hear what dear?” She hadn’t heard a thing besides the birds singing in a nearby snow-covered tree.

“That noise-it sounded like an animal, like a growl.”

Tulip laughed. “Perhaps the hedge animals have come to life!”

The Prince looked around, wide-eyed, as if taking her jest seriously.

“You don’t really think there is an animal in here with us, do you?” She realised he was being serious and became frightened.

 “I don’t know Bella, stay right here. I’m going to check it out.”

“No!” She cried desperately. “Don’t leave me here alone! I don’t want to be eaten by whatever is prowling around in here!”

The Prince shook her grasping hands off. “You won't if you stay here like I told you. Now be quiet!”

He strode off, leaving her frozen in fear as he dashed off looking for wild beasts. She sat, fretting, before the Prince returned.

“Oh my goodness!” she gasped.

He was badly clawed across his forearm. Whatever had attacked him had clawed right through his jacket, leaving deep bloody gouges in his arm.

“My love! You are hurt!”

The Prince looked stricken and angry. “Well done my dear, for surmising the obvious.” He sneered.

“What happened? What attacked you?” She tried desperately not to let his bad temper bother her.

“Something with claws one would presume.”

She knew it was better to remain silent than provoke him further. “Let’s get you back to the castle so we can have that taken care of.”

They walked back in silence. Her mind whirled at his, once again, flipped attitude towards her. She tried to put it from her mind but couldn’t help but feel his anger was directed at her, rather than the beast that had attacked him. She wanted to cry but knew it would only disturb the balance further, so she walked in silence, hoping his temper would improve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Chip = Creevy boys


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I know it has been a while! I picked this one up again because, once more, I got stuck with writers block on something else I was working on. There was quite a bit about the original version that I was unhappy with so I went back through and reconfigured it a bit. A lot of the chapters have been shuffled, so the new content actually starts towards the end of Chapter 6 so I recommend going back and reading from there if you have already read the start of this fic. 
> 
> As I have said before, I mostly use this story to just get my creative juices flowing once more, so no promises on regular updates! Though I do seem to get writers block semi-frequently so hey, who knows.

Albus did not greet them at the door as he normally did. Instead, it was Minerva.

“Where is Albus? I need him to fetch the doctor.” The Prince barked.

Minerva looked worried, but not just for her master. It seemed as if something else was going on, something he dreaded telling the Prince.

“Of course my lord. I shall take care of it.”

As she walked away to send for the doctor, the Prince called out, “And send me Albus!”

Minerva stopped dead in her tracks and the moment stretched until finally, she turned to respond. “Well sir, you see, we don’t know where Albus is.”

“What on earth are you talking about? He is always here! Go and find him at once and tell him I need him!” Exasperated, he waved her away. “Never mind, I will ring for him myself.”

He went to the mantle to pull the cord that summoned Albus.

“Excuse me, sir, but he’s not there. We’ve searched the entire estate and we cannot find him. We’re all very worried.”

The Prince was enraged. “This is nonsense! Where on earth is the man? It’s not like him to shirk his duties.”

“I know sir, that is why we are all so worried, Poppy is in tears downstairs! She’s had the Creevy boys looking everywhere for him. Everyone has been looking, sir. Do you recall the last time you saw him?”

He couldn’t.

“Come to think of it, I have not seen him all day.”

 “This is very vexing, but I think we should call the doctor, don’t you? I’m worried about your arm, my love.” Bella interjected.

Minerva was clearly rattled but switched her focus to her master. “Yes sir, I will call the doctor, then we can arrange another search for Albus.”

*****

The entire household was in a panic. First Albus, now Poppy was missing.

“But Nanny, it doesn’t make sense! You were just having tea with her, where in the world would she have gone off to?”

Nanny’s eyes were red from crying. “I don’t know! I went to fetch us some more hot water for the tea. Poppy is always bustling about and I just wanted her to sit for a spell. To enjoy a nice cup of tea without getting this or that for one person or another. But wouldn’t you know it, once I returned with the water, she was gone! And the strangest thing, sitting there on the table was a pretty little teapot as round as can be!”

Bella was confused. “Nanny, you were having tea. I don’t understand why a pot upon the table would be so strange.”

“Ah, but you see, I had the teapot we were using, didn’t I? To get the water, so why was there another just sitting there?”

“That is strange I suppose.”

Nanny’s face crinkled up. “It’s more than strange girl! Something is happening in this house! Something sinister! I felt it the first time we arrived and now it’s getting stronger!”

Bella was not going to let her Nanny get her worked up over superstitious nonsense. She’d done it too often in the past and refused to permit it again.

“Oh, I know what you are thinking girl! You think Nanny is a foolish old woman, but I’ve been on this earth much longer than most and I’ve seen things most people only dream of.”

Bella rolled her eyes, but Nanny went on. “I’m telling you, this place is cursed.”

Both ladies looked up when they heard Minerva clear her throat. “I just wanted you to know the doctor has left and the Prince is resting comfortably.”

“Will he be ok?” Bella asked, worried.

“Oh yes, he will be fine. He is recovering and exhausted, that’s all. I’m sure he will want to see you tomorrow.” She replied, smiling in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Tomorrow? Not today?” Bella wondered, smiling at the woman. She couldn’t help it, there was just something special about the handsome woman.

“You needn’t fuss over us for dinner,” she said. “You can just bring us something on a tray. We can eat in our rooms or perhaps next to the fire in the sitting room. I’m sure everyone is in a tizzy over Albus and Poppy missing. I don’t want you worrying over us.”

Nanny looked pleased with the job she had done raising Bella; she sounded not only like a real queen but a very compassionate one at that. But the flirty Scotswoman wouldn’t hear of serving guests on trays in the sitting room or any other room aside from the dining hall. Disappearing before they could argue further to arrange for their meal and supervise the search for missing servants.

Bella cast a sly look at Nanny. “You don’t think the two of them snuck off together? Albus and Poppy? You don’t think they’re in love?”

Nanny laughed. “I wish it were as simple as that, my girl, but no. Neither of them gave me the slightest notion there was something between them. No, I fear something dreadful has happened to them.”

Bella rolled her eyes again. “Stop with all the talk of curses Nanny! I won't have it!”

*****

Later that night, in the main dining hall, you wouldn’t have known two of the most important people on the staff were missing. The room looked lovely, decorated with the hothouse flowers from Bella’s surprise earlier. The candles were sparkling brightly in crystal votive bowls, casting an unearthly light. The two ladies were enjoying their dessert when the Prince stumbled into the room looking deranged.

“I’m happy you ladies are enjoying your meal.” He sneered. “The entire household is falling into shambles while you eat cake!”

He looked terribly worn, as though he’d aged years from the ordeal. Nanny and Bella just stared at him, at a loss of how to respond.

“Have you nothing to say for yourself, Bella? Sitting there stuffing your face while my childhood companions are suffering such a terrible fate?” The Prince spat.

Nanny spoke first. “Here now! I won’t have you speaking to her like that! She’s been worried sick over them and you. We both have!”

His face twisted into something inhuman, wicked and cruel. Nanny feared the Prince had lost his mind.

“Don’t look at me like that, evil woman! I won't have you casting aspersions on me! And you…” He rounded on Bella, “You lying strumpet, playing with my emotions, pretending to love me when clearly you do not!”

Bella gasped and melted into tears at once. “That’s not true! I do love you!”

The Prince’s face was ashen, eyes sunken and dark, anger growing with every word. “If you loved me, truly loved me, then none of this would be happening!” He hissed. “Poppy and Albus would be here, the animals in the maze would not have attacked me, and I wouldn’t look like this! Look at me!” The Prince roared. “Every day I grow uglier, more wretched.”

Nanny put her arm around Bella, who was crying so hard she couldn’t breathe properly, let alone say anything in her defence. Though, even if she had, he wouldn’t have heard her. His anger was growing completely out of control.

“I can’t stand the sight of you! I want you out of my castle this moment! Don’t bother packing your things.”

He rushed to the ladies, seizing Bella by the hair and dragging her towards the door, knocking over Nanny in the process.

“I won’t have you in the castle another moment, do you understand! You disgust me!”

Bella was weeping and crying out, begging the Prince to let her go so she could see to her nanny when Lucius strode into the room.

“What on earth is going on here man?” He wrenched the Prince off Bella and helped Nanny to her feet.

“What are you playing at, sir? Are you deranged?” Turning to the ladies, he physically prevented the Prince from interfering as he ushered them out. “Go to your room, my ladies, I will take care of this.”

 The pair fled to their rooms, packing with haste. They had no idea what to think of the entire matter. Clearly, the Prince was suffering from some sort of fever from his wounds and exhaustion. They sat in silence until Minerva came into the room, expression grieved.

“Princess, if you and Nanny could follow me, I will escort you to your carriage.”

She could see the questions in Bella’s eyes. “We think it is best you return home to your mother and father. The Prince will write you when he is feeling more… himself.”

Nanny nodded. “Yes, I think that is best. Come now, child, all will be well. I promise.”

*****

The Princess never heard from the Prince again.

The Prince had stopped raging on about spells and evil curses; he realised it only made him look insane. He couldn’t blame everyone for thinking as such; he almost wished he was. He had taken to keeping within the castle since he had chased the Princess away. He never left his room, refused to allow the servants to open the drapes and lit only a single candle in the evening, saying the doctor advised it for his recovery. The only visitor permitted was Lucius.

“You’re sure this is how you’d like to handle this Prince?”

The Prince did his best not to snap and rage at his friend. It had only been all too easy of late. “I am quite sure, my friend. It’s the only way. You’re to ride out to Black Castle to officially break off the engagement.”

“And what if the marriage settlement? The king will be destitute without your promised arrangement.”

The Prince smirked. “I’m sure he will, but that is what he deserves for flinging his stupid daughter at me! She never loved me, Lucius! Never! It was all lies! All a means to get to my money, for herself and her father’s kingdom.”

Lucius could see he was getting worked up and knew there was little point arguing. He had tried convincing the Prince that Bella did love him in the first few weeks of the breakdown, but nothing would convince the other man. Something must have happened that day in the hedge maze to make the Prince believe that Bella didn’t love him, and there was nothing anyone could say to convince otherwise. Whatever it was, Lucius had to trust that his friend was right.

Bella might have been playing him for a fool all along. Frankly, Lucius didn’t think she was smart enough to play such a clever trick; he hadn’t marked her for a gold digger. He had thought he had chosen wisely when he originally made the match, and now he felt sorry for the trouble it had caused.

“I will ride out this day, my good friend. You just rest.”

The Prince smiled a wicked smile that distorted his features in the vague candlelight, casting villainous shadows. It almost made Lucius frightened of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Chip = Creevy boys


	10. Chapter 10

The Prince refused to leave his room for months, held captive by ever-increasing fear and anger. He only permitted Minerva within his presence who avoided all of the Prince’s enquiries over household matters. She became practiced at holding her candelabra just right so that it wouldn’t cast shadows on the master’s face, at burying her fear of his monstrous form.

He now looked ghastly, pale and wan with black pits for eyes, features more animal than man. Minerva didn’t have the heart to tell the Prince that everyone else in the castle had fallen to the enchantment after he had broken Bella’s heart. It became rapidly clear that what the Prince saw and what Minerva saw were two vastly different things. He kept ranting about seeing horrifying statues moving about, watching him when he wasn’t looking.

Minerva and the other staff saw nothing of the sort, but she knew her time would come too, that soon she would become a household item like everyone else. Then the master would be left on his own with only the horrors that were conjured in his mind.

She wished there was another way, wished that the Prince hadn’t taken this path and the household with him. Minerva missed the young man he had once been before cruelty overtook him and besmirched his heart.

Poppy reminded them with stories of what he had once been, full of promise and hope. Albus still held hope that the Princes’ heart would change and break the curse, they all did. Until then, Minerva would look after the master as best as she could, for as long as she could.

“Won’t you go outside, my Prince? You are wasting away in here; you need the sun and fresh air!”

The Prince dreaded the thought of anyone seeing him the way he was. After the ruin of Bella’s family, his malformation had progressed beyond his wildest fears.

He looked like a monster.

Like a beast.

Clearly, there was nothing he could do to break the curse, the sisters had lied. They had never intended for him to be able to break free, all his efforts with Bella had been for naught.

Minerva was still standing, waiting for his response. The Prince only noticed when the woman cleared her throat.

“Yes! I heard you! I will go outside when night falls and not before! Ensure that no one is lurking in the hallways as well, I do not want to see a single soul.”

Minerva nodded in understanding. “Shall I arrange for dinner in the main dining hall? It has been some time since we were permitted to serve you at a table.”

The Prince felt sickened at the thought. “We shall see, now go, I want to be alone.”

Minerva left, stopping outside to speak to someone. The Prince dragged himself out of bed for the first time in weeks; he swore he could hear Albus and his desire to see the man outweighed how much his body ached. When he finally made it to the door, he only found Minerva, Albus no where to be seen.

“What is going on? I heard you speaking to someone.” He rasped.

Minerva jerked around in fright. “Only to myself while I wound this clock, sir. I am sorry to have disturbed you.”

The Prince was losing his temper again, spiralling into a dangerous rage. “Lies!” He hissed. “I heard Albus!”

Minerva looked sad at the mention of the man but only shook her head.

“You mean to tell me you weren’t speaking to him? You haven’t seen him at all?” He demanded.

Minerva, candlestick in one hand, clock in the other, calmly replied. “I can honestly say, sir, it has been some time since I’ve seen dear Albus in the flesh.”

*****

Twilight was his favourite time, in-between when everything looked perfect and anything was possible, especially in the spring. The darkening sky was lilac, making the moon all the more striking.

The Prince did feel better for going outside, and Minerva had made good on her promise. He hadn’t seen a single person on his way through the castle, though he remained fearful of being seen.

The woods called to him, easing the tension that ran through him once he was beneath the darkened depths. The canopy obscured what little light was left in the sky, only small patches of star-light peeking through. He had always been able to see well in the dark but since his seclusion, he found his sight keener than before.

Beastly was the best way to describe how he felt, prowling through the woods. He felt more at home here than he did in his chamber. At times he couldn’t breathe in his rooms; waiting for the sisters to swoop upon him like a pack of harpies. However, in the forest, everything help right, perfect, like home. Though he couldn’t be sure whether that was the lure of the witches as well. They could have enchanted the forest to draw him in, make him more comfortable only to trap him there as well. The surroundings would only increase his beastliness, and suddenly, he wanted to flee back to the safety of the castle.

Then he heard a noise.

He quickly hid behind a very large moss-covered tree stump to see what was coming. It was Lucius with his hunting rifle, but before the Prince could react, shots rained down upon him. Tearing through the tree trunk, splintering the wood and sending his heart into a manic rhythm he thought would kill him.

Something other than fear was growing inside him, something terrible and dark that obscured his fondness for his friend. For a moment, he couldn’t recall Lucius was even his friend.

Then he remembered.

He felt different like he was slipping into a deep dark ocean. He was drowning, losing himself while something else took over. Something that felt alien, yet familiar and comfortable at the same time. Everything in his periphery narrowed, and the only thing he could focus on was Lucius.  Nothing else mattered except for the sound of his rushing blood, his thrumming heart. The sound enveloped him, he felt saliva pooling in his mouth, the taste of Lucius’ blood calling to him.

He wasn’t even aware that he rushed, knocking Lucius to the ground. He froze when he saw the splash of white hair amongst the detritus of the forest. His own power frightened him; it was so easy to take a man down; to hold him there, rendering him defenceless. He wanted nothing more than to taste his warm salty blood, but then he looked into Lucius’ eyes and saw fear.

He recognised his friend. Lucius was frightened. The Prince had not seen him look fearful since they were young. He had been about to take the life of his friend, a man who had saved him when they were boys. He snatched Lucius’ gun from his shaking hands and flung it far into the woods.

He fled, leaving Lucius confused and alone and wondering what sort of foul beast had attacked him. He could only hope Lucius hadn’t realised it was his old friend the Prince.

*****

The Prince didn’t leave his rooms after that night in the woods. He heard the commotion downstairs when Lucius burst into the castle, seeking help with his wounds. The Prince wanted to help his friend but knew Minerva would have it well in hand. The doctor was called, Lucius’ wounds were attended to and excuses were made for the Princes’ absence.

“How did you explain the state of the castle?” The Prince asked Minerva later.

But it seemed not to matter. Lucius, like the Prince, appeared to be losing recollection of the Princes’ former life. In fact, even the court was losing any awareness of Lucius, the Prince, and in some cases their own lives before the cursed transformation.

“A man came to the castle, a stranger, but so familiar…” Minerva responded. “He had been attacked in the forest nearby while hunting. He apologised for intruding on a royal court but needed help. He was mortally wounded.”

“This man,” The Prince said, “had he any idea what attacked him in the forest?”

“A beast, sir, that is what he said, some sort of animal, but like he’d never seen before.”

_Animal._

_Beast._

Weren’t those the words the witches used? The exact words? Those women were probably dancing with joy, chanting and clicking the awful heels of their stupid little boots.

“Sir,” Minerva croaked, “might I suggest saying you prefer the castle to be left unoccupied and kept for you by the groundskeeper?”

“Have we a groundskeeper?” asked the Prince, struggling for recollection.

“Yes sir, just not in a traditional sense. We have everything, everyone is here, sir, you just don’t see them. Your every wish will be attended to.” Confusion washed over Minerva’s face and the Prince forced himself to wait for her to finish.

“I don’t know how long you will have me as a companion. I don’t know what will become of me when the curse takes its effects. But I will still be here, just like the rest, I’m sure of that. We will all do our best to make ourselves known to you when we can; to let you know you’re not alone.”

The Prince didn’t know what to say.

“We just hope you’re able to break the curse.”

Something snapped in his mind; his eyes grew wild and frenzied. _Break the curse indeed! They hope I’m able to break the curse!_

“As if there was a moment that went by where I thought of anything else but breaking this accursed spell! Get out of here before I strike you!”

Minerva backed away with every spiteful word. “I’m sorry sir! I didn’t…”

“Get out now!” And that was the last the Prince, now the Beast, saw of Minerva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Chip = Creevy boys  
> Pflanze = Pandora


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *discussion of suicide warning. Nothing graphic, but consistent continued references to people killing themselves*

At the top of a grassy hill was a dark green gingerbread-style mansion trimmed with gold and black shutters. Its roof stretched skyward, the shape resembling a witches cap. Nestled within the house were the odd sisters, having their morning tea. Astoria was bringing in a tray of hot blueberry sconed when she heard Daphne squeal with delight.

“She’s here! She’s here!”

All the sisters ran to the window, tripping over themselves to see who was there. She walked up the dirt path, beautiful golden eyes lined in black that shined with specks of green in the morning light. Making her way to the front door, Astoria was there to greet her.

“Pandora, hello! Luna, quick, get her a saucer of milk!”

Pandora walked in calmly among the frenzied squeals of excitement that surrounded her. She took her customary seat at the kitchen table, where her saucer of milk was already waiting for her.

Daphne spoke first. “We’ve seen everything, Pandora.” She was shaking with delight.

“Yes, everything! We’ve seen it all!” said Luna.

“You’ve done well, our beloved!” They surrounded her, chattering away like little birds while she drank her milk. The heels of their boots were clicking on the wooden floor as they sang Pandora’s praises.

Narcissa came into the room, bleary-eyed, to see why her sisters were in such a blissful tizzy at that early hour.

“Ah, I see, Pandora has finally come home!” She stroked Pandora’s hair as she finished up her milk. “And where did you get off to, my pretty girl?”

Narcissa’s sisters looked at each other fearfully, which only succeeded in making them look guilty. It was rare that Narcissa allowed them to get away with their small deceptions. They found it hard to keep secrets from her. They were often up to some mischief anyway, so it wasn’t a stretch when she’d ask what they’d been doing, it was almost like they wanted to be caught.

“Or perhaps I should be asking you ladies what you’ve been doing?”

Daphne put on the most innocent expression she could muster but didn’t fool Narcissa. “Oh don’t try pulling that with me, Daphne! I know when you’ve been up to your trickery, now out with it!”

Pandora looked up at the witches, all four of them, blinked slowly in thanks for the milk, adjusted her paws and jumped from the table. She was above such conversations after all. She curled up in front of the fireplace while the sisters had it out.

“So?” Narcissa demanded, hand on her hip.

“Pandora has been with the Prince, keeping an eye on him for us, that’s all.”

Narcissa huffed. “I told you not to meddle with him. I told you to leave him alone!”

Astoria almost knocked over the teapot in protest. “We haven’t meddled, I promise! We’ve just been looking in on him.”

Narcissa couldn’t help asking, “And what did you see?”

A moment later she realised what a mistake asking had been when her sisters rained words down on her like a storm, catching her up in a flurry of fragmented stories that they were only too happy to share.

“Oh, we’ve seen everything!” “Nasty, terrible things!” “Worse than we imagined!” “Murder!” “Lies!” “He drove a girl to suicide!” “She jumped off the cliffs!” “Ugly, nasty, horrible beast!” “Broken hearts, romancing tarts!”

“Stop!” Narcissa cried, hands up to fend off the deluge. Much like everyone else, she found it hard to follow her sisters when they got excited. You’d think after so long together it would get easier, but as the years passed, their mania only made her head spin worse.

“Sisters, please, just one of you speak, and please tell it slowly and in a straight line.”

The sisters pouted and remained silent.

“I know you are capable of speaking normally, I’ve heard you do it! Please.”

Luna spoke. “He’s turned into the Beast, as we thought he would. He almost killed Lucius while stalking in the forest.”

Narcissa felt disappointment wash over her. “But he didn’t kill him, so there is hope?”

Daphne’s already pinched lips puckered further. “You still love him, don’t you?”

Narcissa walked away from her sisters, settling in the chair next to the fireplace as Pandora. “I wish you could talk, dear girl. I wish you could tell me what happened so I wouldn’t have to suffer these lunatic sisters of mine.”

Astoria threw her teacup at the wall in frustration. “How dare you!”

Luna had tears flowing from her eyes. “I never thought to hear such words from you, sister, not after everything we’ve done for you!”

Narcissa slammed her hand down on the arm of the chair. “Just stop! All of you! Stop!” She cried. “I didn’t mean it, it’s just sometimes you drive me to distraction! Of course I’m not in love with him, I had just hoped he would have learned his lesson. Changed his ways and made a better life for himself.”

Daphne smiled at her sister. “Of course dear, you always cared about people, we know. Sometimes we forget that we are not alike. We care only for you. We love you for your compassion, we just do no share it.”

Narcissa didn’t understand her sisters. They lived in a world logical only to them, with their own twisted moral code. Often what they said made sense to her intellectually; other times their words simply confused her. She was thankful for her capacity for compassion, for without it, she would be just like her sisters.

“It is hard to feel sorry for those willing to fling themselves into disaster.” Daphne continued, “They are their own undoing, my dear. They bring it upon themselves. They don’t merit your pity.”

Narcissa sighed, there was logic to the argument, but no heart. Dismissing the matter, they sat to tea, chatting about everything the Prince had done since she had last seen him, this time more calmly.

“He thought he could break the curse with poor Bella, and she really did love him, adored him! But he blamed her when their kiss did not break the curse!” Astoria began.

“Of course he didn’t love her, not really. Not true love. She loved him though, but the curse dictates both given and received!” Daphne continued.

“He thought his selfish version of love would fool us, and he broke her heart in the process.” Luna finished.

Narcissa felt horrible for what had happened with Princess Bella and resigned herself to making things right for her and her family.

Daphne saw the guilt in her expression and frowned. “The Prince did that to her, Narcissa, not you!”

“I know, but he destroyed her and her family trying to break the curse! My curse!” Narcissa sighed.

Astoria smiled at her sister. “The old queen blighted the land and left a trail of disaster and death in her wake, should we blame ourselves?”

Luna laughed. “Oh, how she would have hated to be called the old queen! But that is what she has become so many years after her death. She has become the old queen of legend and myth! But we know the truth, we know she was real! The queen who ruined herself over grief and vanity.”

Daphne joined in the laughter. “Oh, she would have hated that name indeed! She would fling curses and threaten to kill anyone who referred to her as such! But she is dead now, dead, dead, dead! Fallen off the rocky cliffs!” Madness laced her tone towards the end.

Narcissa remembered Bella. “So, it was she-Bella-who was driven to suicide? Who threw herself off the cliffs?”

“Oh, I think she did for the loss of her daughter and of herself. She drowned in her own misery and regret in the end. I almost felt sorry for her.”

Narcissa shook her head, it was clear they were not talking about Bella but some queen who had been driven to suicide. “No, I mean Bella, your words lead me to believe she’d thrown herself off the cliffs of her father’s shores.”

Daphne answered, “She did, my dear, but was saved by our friend Ursula.”

Narcissa glared at her sisters. “And what did the sea witch demand in return?”

“You think so little of the company we keep?” Luna looked hurt.

“And how would we know what Ursula took from her?” Daphne added. “We are not privy to the goings=on in every kingdom.”

Narcissa gave her a flat look and her sister relented, as they often did with Narcissa. She was their one weakness.

“She took nothing from her she actually needed!” Astoria protested.

“I want you to make it right with Ursula! You give her something in exchange for whatever she took from Bella! And I am going to sort out the kingdom’s affairs.”

Daphne looked deeply unhappy. “If you insist.”

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. “I do! And sisters, we’re to see that Bella’s beauty is returned to her without delay.”

Luna looked surprised that she had guessed what the sea witch had swapped for Bella’s life.

“Don’t look so surprised!” Narcissa smiled smugly. “Ursula’s beauty was ripped from her years ago, so it would stand to reason she would try to regain it by devious means! I think it is terrible what happened to her, but it doesn’t excuse her actions!”

“Doesn’t it? Someone has stolen her beauty and absconded with her true voice.” Daphne responded. “Her losses are too many to count. So much was taken from her and then scattered across the vast ocean so she may never find it again-and for what? A trifle!”

Narcissa rolled her eyes at her sisters. “Ursula’s deeds were not trifling!”

“Whatever our differing opinions may be, I will do what you ask because I love you far too much to watch you suffer and blame yourself for Bella’s unhappiness.”

Astoria looked panicked. “But what will we give her? Nothing too precious, nothing from the vault!”

Luna joined her, expression frantic. “Narcissa would have us give away all our treasures! First one of our enchanted mirrors, now what?”

Daphne, who seemed unusually calm, quelled their fears. “Don’t worry, we won’t part with anything too precious, I promise.” She then looked to Narcissa. “I assume you will be off to Black Castle straight away?”

Narcissa nodded in agreement. “Yes, I will.”

Daphne went to the pantry and pushed a few things about until she found what she was looking for, a little velvet drawstring bag.

“When you get there, go to the cliffs and give Ursula this. She will be waiting for you.” She paused, “Bella’s beauty will be returned.

Narcissa smiled, bestowing a kiss on her sisters' cheek as she accepted the bag. “I’ll be off then, don’t get into any trouble while I’m away. It may be some time before I return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Chip = Creevy boys  
> Pflanze = Pandora


	12. Chapter 12

The Beast woke on the floor of a room he seldom visited. It was dark except for the soft pink glow of the enchanted rose the sisters had given him so long ago. Its light was hazy under the protective glass dome that covered it, and its petals were few.

His anger and anxiety had now subsided after overhearing Harry refusing to dine with him. The maelstrom of his life had finally stopped spinning in his head, and he was able to focus on the present. The present. Harry. How long had he been here?

The Beast could hear him in the hall. He was in the West Wing! He knew it was forbidden; the Beast had told him so. It sounded like he was talking to Pandora as they made their way through the wing. Why did people insist on talking to cats as if they understood what they were saying? He could never grasp the concept.

Hiding behind a changing screen, he waited to see if Harry was going to enter the room. His heart raced at the fall of the first steps within the room. Harry was drawn to the rose, spellbound by its beauty. His curiosity pulled him to it as the Beast’s panic rose, triggering his anger to dangerous proportions.

He snatched the domed lid from his hands and slammed it back into place, making sure the delicate flower wasn’t damaged. His anger raged and all he could see was Harry’s terrified face, the scent of fear in the air.

“This room is forbidden! Get out! Now!” He roared.

Harry stuttered, stumbling backwards, trying to find the words to defend his actions but fear took hold and he ran from the castle. He was alone, swamped with despair when he reached the forest. He didn’t care any longer about his promise to stay in his mothers' place.

He wanted to leave, to go home, his mother would understand. Together they could find a way to defeat the Beast. He refused to remain a prisoner one more night. Harry ran so far and so deep into the forest that he could no longer see the sky overhead; the trees were tall and thick, obscuring every fragment of moonlight. The tree branches seemed to be menacing limbs, clawed hands reaching and grabbing as he fled. His heart stuttered when he heard howls in the distance.

The odd sisters watched on through Pandora’s eyes, laughing and screeching in joy at what they bore witness to. The Beast had chased away his last hope for redemption, for breaking the curse. They sang and danced, laughing all the while.

If Narcissa were there, she would want to help the poor boy, doomed to die. The older sisters had something entirely different in mind, ecstatic that their machinations had come to fruition. They had planned ahead, Narcissa was being kept busy by Ursula, who had been asked to keep her there for as long as she could manage. They didn’t want their sister meddling, Narcissa didn’t embrace death as they did. She wouldn’t approve.

Daphne took a little pouch, inside was a deep purple powder which she sprinkled into the fireplace. A terrible black smoke belched from the fire, forming into a wolf’s head, its dead eyes blazing a coppery colour.

“Send the wolves into the wood, scratch and bite until he bleeds, kill the beau in the wood!” Daphne commanded.

The witches laughed and watched the wolves advance, they circled him, growling and snapping with sharp teeth. One lunged forward, catching the edge of Harry’s coat and tearing it, and he cried out in fear.

This time the sisters chanted together. “Send the wolves into the wood, scratch and bite until he bleeds, kill the beau in the wood!”

Harry cried out again, keenly aware he was about to die, there was nothing to be done, no weapon to hand, no defence against the ravening wolves. The sisters continued their chanting, their voices a whisper on the wind that wound between the wolf howls.

Then the wolves were upon him, snapping and snarling. How he wished he could hold his mother one more time before he died, he couldn’t bear to think of her living in the world without him, she would be lost.

The sisters were descending into a violent trance, chanting in a manic frenzy. “Rip his throat, make him bleed, eat his flesh, my words you’ll heed.”

Something flew past Harry-another wolf, he thought, but no, it was too large. The sisters saw, the sisters knew; they screeched louder, more demanding than before. “Rip his throat, make him bleed, eat his flesh, my words you’ll heed.”

The creature was impossibly large and ferocious, with huge talon-like claws and terrible sharp teeth. Harry was in a panic as the sisters’ horrible chant grew louder and more feverish. Harry didn’t want to die, he’d hardly had a chance to live yet. Books had been his only solace and escape from his provincial life. He wanted to explore the world, experience the things he had read about. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to be brave, trying not to regret his choices that brought him to this juncture.

“Rip his throat, make him bleed, eat his flesh, my words you’ll heed.”

The creature rushed past him, attacking the wolves and killing them all in a bloody slaughter. Harry hardly had time to blink, it happened so quickly. Suddenly, he was surrounded by blood and gore, the earth soaked with it, everywhere he looked was death; blood, fur and flesh. It was terrible, what sort of monster could do this?

He wanted to run but spotted the creature that had saved him, sprawled out amongst the violence it had rendered, panting. It looked hurt. The monster that had saved his life was dying; bruised and battered and exhausted from the fight. His heart went out to it. Something in Harry told him not to run, told him that the creature needed his help.

The sisters watched in shock, realising their mistake. They should never have sent the wolves to kill Harry. The Beast was chasing him into the woods and would have killed him in a rage without further encouragement. Instead, the wolves had acted as a distraction, diverting the Beasts attention and resulting in their slaughter instead. Instead of the whole thing destroying the Beast’s last chance at redemption, they had driven the pair together.

The witches only solace was that Harry had seen the Beast for what he was, violent and cruel. “He will be repulsed! Sickened by the death that surrounds him!”

But the sisters knew, deep down, that the contrary was true. They had seen compassion fill Harry’s face as he gazed upon the broken form of the Beast. After all, it had just saved his life. The odd sisters decided they needed to take further action.

“It’s time to send Pandora to see Lucius.” Daphne stated.

“Oh yes, sister! I’m sure he would like to know where his dearest Harry has gotten off to!” Astoria cackled.

And Luna added, “I bet he would, and I am sure if anyone could destroy the Beast, it would be him!”

*****

Harry wasn’t the sort to get bored easily, but he found himself tired of being trapped within doors. It was too cold to venture outside, so he was forced to remain in a small study attached to his bedroom, next to the fire, wondering when the Beast would make an appearance.

He had grown less angry with it since he had been saved from the wolves, but he couldn’t forget why he had run in the first place. The Beast had a terrible temper and he refused to bear it. He played the scene over in his head; the wolves, the woods, the Beast and the blood. He had almost died because of the Beasts rage, and why? Because he had touched his precious rose? Though his anger and fear hadn’t stopped him tending to its wounds; he supposed it was the least he could do.

_Oh, stop that!_ He admonished himself. He spent far too much time thinking. That was all he did.

Think.

Analyse.

Brood.

He wondered how the people from the stories he loved to read bore it. Sitting around all day, so idle, just waiting to hear the day’s news. But that was exactly what he was going now, wasn’t it? Waiting for the Beast to come. There was nothing for him to do in the castle, and he thought he would go mad from the banality of it all. At least at home with Mother, he had his books and could help with her inventions. She needed him, he needed her. He missed his mother, even missed the people from his village.

It was true, everyone in the village thought he was queer for reading so much, he should be out hunting or working on a trade, contributing to the village. So what if he was more interested in reading, in learning, in the idea of venturing forth into the world. He was deeply grateful that his mother had always allowed him the freedom to express himself, to live life the way he chose. Not many had that freedom, most were pressured into following the family business. He was starting to understand what a rare and beautiful life he had been living until recently.

Here, he was stifled and alone.

*****

The Beast watched as he sat in the little red chair by the fireplace. He remained unaware of the Beasts presence, his face taut with frustration. Like Harry was mentally reproaching himself, probably scolding himself for tending to his wounds, but he couldn’t know the truth. How could he?

Harry didn’t know he just as easily could have killed the man had the wolves not been there to distract him. He shuddered at the thought of killing him. How horrible, how utterly ghastly that he could do such a thing. Another terrible deed added to the ledger he knew the witches were maintaining.

It would have been his final act of evil to condemn him; the witches would have been there, now, to mock him. He would have lost himself completely, there was barely anything left, but he clung to it fiercely. He tried desperately to convince himself that he wasn’t entirely a beast, he would have killed Harry if that had been the case. As it was, he needed Harry desperately, he was the last chance the Beast had. He wasn’t sure he deserved the chance he had been presented with but knew he had to try.

How could he fall in love with this man? Truly fall in love with someone like him? He was nothing like those he had fancied in the past. Harry was beautiful, there was no doubt of that and granted, he had never been bothered by gender in the past, happy to accept into his bed any who attracted his attention. Harry was stunning, but he knew it would never work and even if he did fall in love, how could he expect Harry to return the sentiment.

It was hopeless.

He was loathsome.

He could finally see the truth of himself. He saw how vile he’d become, and he felt he deserved Narcissa’s punishment. Perhaps this, right here, was his punishment: never knowing what it was to love.

Harry looked up at him and smiled. He hadn’t expected that. “Harry, will you come with me?”

He raised a brow and gave him a sly smile like he didn’t trust the Beast. “Okay.”

They walked past the vestibule and into a long passageway that Harry hadn’t seen yet. It was sparse except for a small red velvet bench and a lonely gargoyle, at the end was a large arched doorway.

“Harry there is something I want to show you.” He started to open the doors but paused, surprised by his nervousness. “But first, you have to close your eyes.”

Harry frowned, suspicious and mildly curious. The Beast couldn’t blame him for not trusting, but the curiosity gave him hope.

“It’s a surprise!” He explained and finally, Harry closed his eyes.

He could feel a hand wave in front of his face, checking that he wasn’t peeking. Both of them were so untrusting of each other.  His hands were gently gathered up by furred paws and drew him into what felt like a large space.

“Can I open them?” His voice echoed strangely.

“No, no! Wait here!”

His hands were dropped, he heard a swish and warm sunlight suddenly bathed his face. “Now can I open them?”

“Alright, now!”

Harry opened his eyes, which widened in astonishment. “I can’t believe it! I’ve never seen so many books in my entire life!”

The Beast hadn’t expected to feel this way, hadn’t expected what it would mean to him to make someone else so happy. “You-you like it?”

“It’s wonderful!” Harry replied, glowing with happiness.

“Then it’s yours.”

A feeling he struggled to recognise washed over the Beast. What had started out as a way to bring them closer together for the sake of breaking the curse had turned into something else. He loved making Harry happy.

“Oh! Thank you so much!”

Books had made him happy. Harry wasn’t like anyone he had met before and thought, perhaps, that he liked it. In fact, he was sure he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Chip = Creevy boys  
> Pflanze = Pandora


	13. Chapter 13

The odd sisters were in a panic.  Even they could see that Harry was warming to the Beast, and the Beast was experiencing something utterly new to him and terrifying to the witches.

They had to do something.

They had been busy keeping watch over Harry and the Beast, and recently, Lucius as well, since they had sent Pandora to keep an eye on him. They were so consumed that they never left the house for fear they’d miss an opportunity to sink their claws further into the Prince’s withering heart.

“Just look at them playing in the snow!” Luna hissed.

“Disgusting!” spat Astoria.

“Look at the way he looks at the Beast! Peeking at him coyly, you don’t think he is falling in love, do you?” screeched Daphne.

“He couldn’t!”

The sisters spent all their time now spying on Harry and the Beast, with each day their panic grew. It was becoming painfully clear that they were falling in love!

“Those damn servants aren’t helping! They contrive romance at every opportunity!” squealed Luna.

Daphne, Luna and Astoria must have looked a mess when Narcissa finally returned from Black Castle. When they heard her come in, the three sisters turned as one, startled to see her in the doorway.

“Oh hello!” They cried, looking frightfully tired and rather crazed from long nights of fretting, spying and plotting.

Narcissa could see something was amiss. “What is all this?” She asked.

Daphne scraped back her hair, attempting to look more normal, though she hadn’t seen herself in the mirror for several days. “What do you mean, dear?” She asked with a twitch and splutter.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. “This place! It’s a disaster! What on earth have you been up to?”

The odd sisters just stood there, for once they had nothing to say. Daphne’s ringlets were tangled with bits of herbs and candle wax stuck in it. Luna’s red silk skirt was smeared with ash and the feathers in her hair were sticking out at even stranger angles than usual. Astoria had orange powder smeared across her face and staining her fingertips. They stood before Narcissa, pretending as if nothing was amiss.

“Spell work I see!” She scolded. “You know, whatever you’re doing, I’ve decided I don’t want to know. Honestly, I don’t feel like dealing with whatever it is! So is anyone going to ask me how it went with the sea witch?”

Luna croaked her reply: “And how was it dear? Did you send our greetings?”

Narcissa gave a start at the sound of her sister’s voice but kept her questions about what they’d been doing to herself. “She’s very well and was quite pleased with the exchange. You know out of all your strange friends, I like Ursula best. She’s very amusing.”

The sisters laughed croakily, their voices wrecked from their endless chanting.

Narcissa frowned. “Seriously, what have you been up to? Look at yourselves, you’re a mess. What happened to your voices? Why are they so hoarse?”

The sisters shared a look, and with a nod from Daphne, Luna took a necklace out of her pocket.

“We got you this!” She dangled the pretty little necklace from her fingertips, in an attempt to distract her. It was a beautiful necklace, braided silver with light pink stones.

“Yes! We got you a present!” said Astoria.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her sisters. “Do you think I’m stupid and so easily distracted?”

Astoria frowned theatrically. “We thought you would like it! Try it on.”

Daphne ran to Narcissa like an excited child, pale face haggard and her lipstick smudged. “Yes, try it on! I think it will look lovely!”

She moved behind Narcissa to put it around her neck. “Alright, fine. Let’s see what it looks like if it will make you all happy.”

And when Daphne fastened the clasp, Narcissa slumped in her sisters waiting arms. “That’s right sister, sleep.”

The three sisters carried her into her room and placed her on the soft feather bed, where she slept blissfully, unaware of her sisters' fiendish delights.

“We will wake you when it’s over, our sweet sister, and you will thank us for avenging your broken heart.”

“No one hurts our sister!”

“Shhh, you’ll wake her!”

“Nothing will wake her, not until we take the necklace from her pretty little neck…”

“She won’t be angry with us, will she?”

“Oh no, she couldn’t be, we’re doing this for her own good!”

“Yes, her own good.”

*****

The sisters had seen enough from Harry and the Beast over the past several days to know where this was heading; it was revolting their daily frolics, bird-watching and disgusting looks of tenderness.

If either of them got the nerve to kiss, it would be over.

The curse would be broken.

Thank Hades that Harry and the Beast were too shy to make the first move, so, for now, the witches’ curse was safe. What they needed to do was focus on someone who could rip Harry and the Beast apart – and that was when they had their idea. They gathered near the fire, this time tossing in a silver powder that sparked and belched a putrid smell.

“Make him miss his Mother dear, show Harry his greatest fear.”

The witches’ laughs grew into a cacophonous maelstrom that travelled with the winds to the Beast’s enchanted castle, casting an ill omen over the lovers holding hands in the moonlight.

_“Harry, are you happy here with me?” The Beasts paws enveloped his hands._

_“Yes.” He replied softly, gazing out into the night._

_“What is it?”_

_Harry looked heartbroken. “If only I could see my mother again, just for a moment. I miss her so much.”_

_“There is a way,” he offered._

The sisters were still watching and holding their breath.

“The Beast is taking him into the West Wing!” Luna whispered as if the two lovers could hear the sisters.

“Show him the mirror!” Astoria screamed.

“Calm yourself, sisters!” Daphne said, smiling, as they watched to see what would happen next.

“Shhh!” Astoria hissed. “He’s saying something.”

_“The mirror can show you anything, anything you wish to see.”_

The sisters had to cover their mouths to muffle the squeals of glee threatening to burst from their tiny ruby-red lips.

“Take it! Take the mirror!” Daphne screamed, trying to will Harry into taking the enchanted mirror from the Beast. “He took it!”

_“I’d like to see my mother, please.” Harry asked quietly, looking into the little hand mirror._

The sisters chanted their wicked words once more. “Make him miss his Mother dear, show Harry his greatest fear.” Their cackles echoed across the lands, and along with them, their foul magic.

_Harry felt a terrible chill. “Oh, Ma! Oh, no! She’s sick, maybe dying, and she’s all alone.”_

Luna knocked over the scrying bowl, its water spilling over the gingerbread house’s hardwood floors. They could no longer see Harry or the Beast or force their will upon them.

“Astoria, quick, Get more water!”

Astoria took the silver bowl and filled it with water, splashing some on her way back to her sisters, who were now on the floor anguishing.

“Here! I have it!” She yelled. “Look! They are starting to appear! What’s happening?”

Luna was slamming her fists on the wet floor again and again so violently, her hands started to bleed.

“Luna, stop! He’s leaving! He’s going to his mother! The Beast has released him!”

Luna’s face was streaked with black tears. “But did he give him the mirror? Is Harry taking it with him? We were unable to finish the incantation!”

Daphne looked at her exhausted sisters, worn from long days of witchery. “Not to worry sisters, he took the mirror.”

Luna smiled a mischievous grin. “Everything is in place, then. Perfect.” The sister’s odious laughter filled the room as they focused their attention on someone who wouldn’t need much persuading to commit a bit of chicanery.

*****

Lucius was sitting down to a large banquet in his dining hall, which was heavily decorated with the various animals he’d killed during his many hunting excursions. The chair at the head of the table, at which he was seated, of course, was adorned with elk antlers and draped with animal skins and furs. He was in high spirits until the odd sisters clamoured in, disturbing his banquet for one.

“Look here, foul witches! I won’t have you popping in and out of my home unannounced!”

“Sorry to disturb your meal, Lucius, but we have news that you might find interesting.”

Lucius tossed down his cutlery. “First you send this foul slinking creature to watch over me, and now this! Showing up whenever you desire, to make requests of me, no doubt!”

Luna twitched, but Astoria cut her off before she could begin. “Pandora is not here to spy on you, Lucius. She’s here to help you.”

Lucius’ laugh reverberated around the hall, crashing into the witches ears. “Help me? Why, I am the strongest, most attractive man in the village!”

The sisters stared blankly at him, wondering if he, or anyone else, really believed that. “Yes, help you, Lucius. We’ve found Harry, and he’s on his way to his mother now.”

Lucius fixed his gaze on the witches for the first time since they’d arrived. “You found Harry?”

“Oh yes, we’ve found your dearest love!” Luna sang. “He won’t be able to resist you!”

Lucius looked at himself in the reflection of his shiny knife and smirked. “Well, who can?”

Daphne grinned, trying to hide her repulsion. “We have arranged some assurances on the slightest chance he can.”

Lucius quirked a brow, but Astoria continued before he could comment. “We would like you to meet a friend of ours.” She said with an evil smirk. “A very dear friend who we think would be more than happy to help you.”

“His name is Monsieur D’Arque. He runs the sanatorium.” Daphne continued as if she heard his very thoughts. Lucius wasn’t surprised that the sisters were friendly with the rapscallion who ran the sanatorium.

Astoria elaborated. “Lily, Harry’s mother, has been raving about a beast, has she not? Perhaps the sanatorium is just the place for her.”

Luna twittered in delight when she added, “Though I’m sure there would be no need for her to be institutionalised if Harry were to marry you. I’m sure between the two of you, Lily would be well taken care of.”

Lucius grasped their meaning instantly, and he was thunderstruck by the brilliance of the idea. “Hmmm, poor old Lily has been raving like a lunatic. Why just the other night she was gibbering incoherently about Harry being captured by a beast.”

“See? You would be doing them both a favour if you married Harry. Someone needs to take care of the poor things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Chip = Creevy boys  
> Pflanze = Pandora  
> Maurice = Lily


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the end came upon me rather suddenly. Thanks to the few of you who stuck around. Sorry there was so little Harry/Severus in this, it was more about the character development of Severus...

D’Arque was more than happy to comply with Lucius’ request to put Lily into the sanatorium if Harry did not agree to marry him. He knew very well Lily was just an odd little woman who loved only one thing more than her clanking inventions, and that was her son, Harry. D’Arque was quite content. His coffers were filled, he had made a new alliance with Lucius and he was about to partake in some good old-fashioned skulduggery.

He was aware of how intimidating he appeared, illuminated by the torchlight, and he loved nothing more than causing fear. Lucius and his mob were gathered in full force in front of Lily’s home. There was a rowdy bunch collected by Lucius from the tavern at closing time. There was nothing quite as menacing as a bunch of hooligans after a long night of drinking with gold in their pockets and hate in their hearts – all of which had been supplied by Lucius. There was little doubt Harry would agree to marry the braggart and why not? He couldn’t possibly do better. Who else in town would have him with his strange ways?

Harry answered the door, worry etched on his face. “May I help you?”

“I’ve come to collect your mother.” Said D’Arque. His withered skull-like face looked horrid in the torchlight.

“My mother?” He asked, confused.

“Don’t worry, monsieur, we’ll take good care of her.”

Harry was filled with anger when he saw the sanitorium wagon in the distance. “My father is not crazy!”

In the Beasts small study, where the witches found him brooding, they watched through Pandora’s eyes.

“Look, look here! He is going to betray you!” Said Luna, but the Beast couldn’t come to the mirror the witches had brought with them so he could see what Pandora saw.

“He won’t betray me.”

The witches laughter filled the Beasts head, driving him mad. “He never loved you, how could he!” “He was your prisoner!” “He only pretended to love you so you would let him go.” “How could he ever love someone as loathsome as you.”

The Beasts anger rose to dangerous heights. His roar caused the chandelier to rattle and the room to shake, frightening even the sisters.

“Look! Here’s proof if you don’t believe us!” Daphne showed him the mirror. Harry was standing in front of an angry crowd, holding the enchanted mirror, he screamed, “Show them the Beast!”

His face appeared in the mirror, ugly, frightening and foul, his roar terrifying the mob.

“See! See? He’s betrayed you!” Daphne said as she danced in the Beast’s study.

“She never loved you!” Screamed Luna, joining Daphne in her absurd dance.

“She’s always loved Lucius!” Chimed in Astoria, prancing about like a deranged peacock with her sisters as they taunted the Beast.

“They’re to be married in the morning after he kills you!” they all sang as they danced in a circle. “It was their plan all along, you see!”

The beast was finally defeated. Completely diminished and heartbroken, he could barely bring himself to meet their gazes. “Please leave. You’ve gotten what you wanted. I have suffered for hurting your sister. Now, please, I want to be alone.”

Daphne’s laugh was more sinister than he’d ever heard it before. “Oh, and you shall be alone! Alone forever, forever a beast!”

Then, the sisters were gone before the sound of their laughter faded from his study. He was alone and he knew he had brought it all on himself.

One thing comforted him; he had finally learned what it was to love. And the feeling was deeper and more meaningful than anything he’d felt before. He felt like he was dying. To die, one must have first been alive. And the Beast could finally say that by finding love, he had lived.

*****

The tall green house with black shutters and a witches-cap roof was silhouetted a little too perfectly against a deep blue twilight, like a paper cut out. Nothing about the witches ever seemed quite real, not even their house. Inside, the witches danced while watching the Beast’s demise in their many enchanted mirrors scattered around the main parlour. They drank honey wine, splashing it on their deep purple dresses, which blossomed around them as they spun in circles. They would stop their bacchanalian antics only to mock the Beast and praise themselves for having seen the curse through.

“He’s given up! Raved Luna, “He wants to die!”

Daphne scoffed. “He’s heartbroken sisters. He’d rather die than live without that stupid boy.” All three sisters laughed. “Now he knows what it is to be heartbroken.”

The sisters grew excited to see Lucius and his mob arrive. “They’re attacking the castle!” They would have laid waste to it if it weren’t for the servants.

“Bloody fools!” screamed Daphne, “They’re trying to defend the fiend!”

Astoria spat at the outrageous spectacle between the mob and the servants.

“Sister! Don’t spit on our treasures!” scolded Luna, and then she saw a most welcome sight. “Look! Lucius! He’s there! They’re fighting on the roof!”

The sisters stamped their feet, flailing wildly in a manic dance while chanting “Kill the Beast!” over and over. They said it until their voices were raw as they watched the bloody encounter between the old friends, who now were cursed so that they did not remember each other.

The Beast didn’t even try to fight back. Lucius was going to kill him, and it seemed the Beast welcomed it, as the sisters had hoped he would.

“Kill him, kill him, kill the Beast!” they yelled, as if Lucius could hear their words, but something changed, something wasn’t right. The Beast saw something the sisters could not. Whatever it was, gave him the will to fight.

“What is it?” they screamed as they scurried from mirror to mirror, trying to surmise what could possibly have inspired the Beast to fight, and then they saw.

Harry.

That horrible boy, Harry!

“We should have killed him when we had the chance!” Luna cried.

“We tried!” Daphne and Astoria replied.

The sisters watched as the Beast overpowered Lucius. He had him by the throat, dangling him over the side of the castle.

“Quick, get the scrying bowl!” Daphne scrambled in the pantry for the oils and herbs they needed for the scrying bowl while Luna filled the silver bowl with water and Astoria got the egg from the icebox. The egg floated in the water like a malevolent eye while Luna tossed in the oils and herbs.

“Make the Beast remember when they were young.”

Astoria and Luna looked at Daphne, mouths open.

“What?” Lucinda looked panic-stricken.

“That didn’t rhyme Daphne!”

Daphne rolled her eyes, vexed. “I don’t have time to think of a rhyme! Just say it!”

Luna and Astoria looked at each other but didn’t repeat the phrase.

“What?” Daphne asked again.

Daphne checked the mirrors. The Beast still had Lucius by the neck and was about to drop him.

“Sisters, say it with me now if you want to save Lucius!”

Luna and Astoria relented. “Fine! Make the Beast remember when they were young.” Their voices were flat and unenthusiastic.

“Say it again!” screamed Daphne. “Say it louder!”

“Make the Beast remember when they were young!” the sisters screeched.

“Remember when you were boys and he saved your life! Just for a moment, remember each other,” Daphne cried. Then, looking at her sisters, she outed, “Don’t look at me like that! I dare you to do better!”

Luna was transfixed by the mirror nearest her. “Look, it worked! He’s letting go!”

_The beast was bringing Lucius back onto the roof by the scruff of his neck. “Get out,” he growled, tossing Lucius aside._

The sisters knew he wouldn’t leave, they counted on it.

_“Beast!”_

It was Harry, he was reaching out to the Beast as he climbed up the tower to kiss the man.

“No!” wailed the sisters. “NO!”

But before Daphne could recite another incantation, her sisters screamed in glee at the sight of Lucius plunging a large knife into the Beast’s side. Their delight transmuted into fear, however, when they saw Lucius lose his footing and fall from the castle tower to his death below.

It didn’t matter. Lucius didn’t matter anymore – not to the witches. He had given them what they wanted; the Beast was dying. He was dying in his lover’s arms, heartbroken.

“Let’s get Narcissa! She has to see this!”

Daphne crept into Narcissa’s room, gazing at her sleeping sister. She looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping there. As she unfastened the necklace, Daphne knew in her heart that Narcissa would be thankful for what her sisters had done for her. Narcissa opened her eyes, then blinked, trying to see which of her sisters was looking down at her with such a buggy expression on her face.

“Daphne?”

“Narcissa, we have something to show you. Something very important. Come with me.”

Daphne led her befogged sister to the other room. How it must have looked to her, who hadn’t been privy to the evening’s events. The room was lit by an extravagant number of candles, all of them white and reflecting beautifully in the many enchanted mirrors placed around the space. In the largest mirror, she saw the Beast.

“What’s this?” she asked, rushing over and placing her hand against the lovely silver frame. “Is he dead?”

All three of her sisters were standing there, hands clasped, like eager little girls waiting for praise. Narcissa looked down at the scrying bowl, then back to her sisters. She felt ill, hollow, inhuman.

“You did this?” She thought she was going to be sick. They said nothing. “You killed him?” she cried.

“No! It was Lucius! He killed him!”

Narcissa couldn’t breathe. “With your assistance, I see!” she said as she threw the scrying bowl across the room.

“We thought you would be happy Narcissa! We did it for you!”

She stared, horrified, at her sisters. “How could you think I would want this? Look at the boy! He is heartbroken!” She gazed at Harry in the enchanted mirror.

_“I love you.” Harry said to the Beast as tears slipped down his cheeks._

Narcissa was crying, her heart was filled with dread and regret. “I never wanted this to happen!” she continued. “Look! He loves him! This isn’t fair. I’m bringing him back! I’m giving him a chance to break the curse.”

The odd sisters started to scream in protect as they advanced on their little sister, but Narcissa’s fury sent them flying back until they were pinned to the wall.

“Not another word, do you understand? You say one more word and I will give your voices to the sea witch!”

Daphne, Luna and Martha knew their little sister’s powers were far greater than their own, but they had always been able to manage her because of her inherent kindness. It looked now as though that time was past, however. It looked not as though that time was past, however. They were too frightened to speak; like broken dolls, they looked inanimate and frozen in their bizarre poses as Narcissa continued to rail at them.

“I’m bringing him back! If he loves the boy too, then the curse will be broken. And you will never seek to reverse it!”

Her sisters hung there, pinned, unable or unwilling to move, not saying a word.

“Never meddle with the Prince or Harry again! If you do, I will make good on my promise! I will give your voices to Ursula and you will never be able to use your foul magic again!”

The odd sisters just stared at her, wide-eyed, saying nothing, as they had been commanded.

*****

Narcissa put her hand on the face of the mirror where she saw Harry crying over the Beast’s dead body. The poor thing thought he had just lost the love of his life.

“Not if I can help it,” said Narcissa as she cast her magic.

Rose and silver lights showered down around them, lifting the Beasts’ body into the air. His body twisted and entangled with the glittering lights until he was no longer the Beast but the man Narcissa had once known so many years before. The Prince. His face was no longer marred with anger, vanity and cruelty. She could see his soul had truly changed.

With her magic, Narcissa encircled the lovers in light that soared upward into the sky and cascaded down again, raining beautiful sparks, transforming the castle and everyone within it to their original forms.

“Minerva! Albus! Oh, Poppy! Look at us!” cried the Prince, seeing his fondest friends for the first time in many years.

*****

Narcissa smiled as she saw how delighted her magic had made the Prince and Harry. They were happy, and they were in love, and they were surrounded by all their friends and family-including Harry’s mother, who looked more than a little confused to suddenly be at a fancy ball when only moments before she had been in an appalling sanatorium. But she wasn’t going to worry about that just then. She was just happy to see her handsome Harry again.

It turned out exactly as Narcissa had hoped. The Prince had finally learned what it was to love – to truly love and to have that love returned.

She smiled again, taking one last look at the Prince and Harry dancing in the great hall before wiping their image from the enchanted mirror, leaving them to live and love happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Beast/Prince = Severus Snape  
> Beau = Harry Potter  
> Lucinda = Daphne  
> Ruby = Luna  
> Martha = Astoria  
> Circe = Narcissa  
> Gaston = Lucius  
> Cogsworth = Albus  
> Mrs Potts = Poppy  
> Lumiere = Minerva  
> Princess Morningstar = Bellatrix Black  
> Old Man Higgins = Aberforth  
> Chip = Creevy boys  
> Pflanze = Pandora  
> Maurice = Lily


End file.
